Eins kann mir keiner
by Sland
Summary: Ein neues Jahr und Lily Evans findet ihre ersten guten Freundinnen in Hogwarts... Ihre besten Freude, die Rumtreiber, mischen da natürlich mit XD Endlich sind die weiteren Kapitel da
1. Auf ein farbenfrohes Schuljahr

Kapitel 1: „Auf ein farbenfrohes Schuljahr!"

Der Hogwartsexpress kommt am Bahnhof in Hogsmead an. Sofort strömen die Schüler aus dem Zug und machen sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen , die sie nach Hogwarts bringen würden. Nur die Erstklässler werden von einem sehr großen Mann namens Hagrid eingesammelt. Sie fahren über den See von Hogwarts zum Schloss und nicht wie die anderen Schüler mit den Kutschen. Lily Evans folgt der großen Scharr der Schüler. Wie immer alleine. Sie verstand sich nicht mit den anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs. Sie war zwar schon seit drei Jahren mit ein paar Jungs aus ihrem Haus befreundet, aber die hecken wahrscheinlich schon wieder einen Streich gegen die Slytherins aus.

„Evans!" , Erklingt eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Lily dreht sich um und erblickt zwei Mädchen. Eine etwas kleinere mit einem wilden Stufenschnitt und orangen Haaren und einem Band darin. Selbst ihre Augen sind leuchtend orange. Neben ihr steht ein etwas größeres Mädchen, sie sieht ein wenig asiatisch aus und ihre schwarzen Haare schimmern lila. Die Haare hat das Mädchen hochgesteckt und zwei große lila Blumen waren darin zu sehen. Beide lächeln sie freundlich an. Die lila-haarige ergreift das Wort:

„Bist du Lily Evans?"

Das rothaarige Gryffindor-Mädchen nickt und antwortet:

„Ja bin ich, und wer seit ihr?"

Das orange-haarige Mädchen tritt einen Schritt vor:

„Ich bin Jenny McCollin!"

„Und ich Liu Willis!" Meldet sich das andere Mädchen zu Wort.

„Sehr erfreut. Aber was wollt ihr von mir?" will Lily wissen.

Die beiden grinsen sich an und Jenny erzählt dann:

„Nun, das ist so... wir sind neu hier in Hogwarts. Im Zug saßen bei und Amely Grow und Patricia Zirali. Die beiden sind aus der 6.Klasse Gryffindor..."

„Ich weiß..." wirft Lily ein.

„Ja, und wir sind mit den beiden ins Gespräch gekommen aber ehrlich gesagt finden wir die beiden nicht unbedingt sehr sympathisch!" Erzählt Jenny.

Liu fährt fort:

„Genau und die beiden haben die ganze Zeit über ein Mädchen gelästert, dass sie nicht mögen weil sie anders ist als sie dieses haben wir dann gesucht, denn wenn sie anders ist als die beiden kann sie nur nett sein. Tja und der Name dieses Mädchens war Lily Evans."

Lily weiß nicht so recht, was sie davon jetzt halten soll, aber sie lächelt dennoch:

„Ich fasse das dann mal als Kompliment auf." , Meint sie.

Die anderen beiden lächeln zurück. Die drei Mädchen schnappen sich eine Kutsche und fahren gen Richtung Hogwarts. Unterwegs reden sie miteinander und lernen sich besser kennen. Sie freunden sich schnell an. Als sie in die große Halle kommen , gehen Liu und Jenny erst einmal zum Lehrertisch um zu erfahren in welche Häuser sie kommen. Schließlich werden sie nicht mit den Erstklässlern eingeteilt. Lily setzt sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors und wartet. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die beiden lachenden Gesichter ihrer beiden neuen Freundinnen wieder auftauchen und sie fröhlich anlächeln:

„Wir sind auch in Gryffindor!" Verkündet Jenny.

Liu schaut sie mit einem hinterhältigen Blick an und meint:

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte dich der Hut ja nach Slytherin schicken, weil du so hinterlistig bist!"

„Gar nicht wahr!"

Lily muss lachen.

„Ihr beide scheint ja super Freundinnen zu sein!" Meint sie.

Die anderen beiden schauen sich an, dann beginnen auch sie zu lachen. Sie setzen sich neben Lily und reden miteinander. Hin und wieder wird Lily von einigen Mitschülern gegrüßt oder in ein kurzes Gespräch verwickelt. Vor allem Jungs bleiben bei ihr stehen um mit ihr zu reden.

„Man bist du beliebt!" bewundert Jenny sie beeindruckt.

„Ja, vor allem bei den Jungs." , Entgegnet Lily und zwinkert mit dem rechten Auge.

Liu schaut die freien Plätze neben sich an. Zwei recht und zwei links von ihnen.

„Warum setzt sich da eigentlich keiner hin?" fragt sie erstaunt. Lily lächelt.

„Nun, da sitzt schon jemand."

Liu und Jenny schauen sie fragend an.

„Aber es hat doch noch gar keiner da gesessen, dass der Platz reserviert sein könnte, oder?"

Wieder lacht Lily ein wenig.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber jeder weiß, dass sie hier sitzen!"

„Wer denn!" Wollen die beiden Mädchen wissen.

Lily lächelt und beginnt mit einer dramatischen Stimme zu erzählen:

„Die vier Gryffindors , die als die schlimmsten Unruhestifter ganz Hogwarts bekannt sind. Keiner wagt es ihren Streichen in die Quere zu kommen aus Angst, selber Opfer ihrer durchaus witzigen Streiche zu werden. Ihr liebstes Opfer sind jedoch nicht diejenigen die ihnen im Weg stehen, sondern zwei Jungen aus Slytherin , genannt Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. Doch so gefürchtet sie auch sind, so beliebt sind die vier Sechstklässler auch. Die vier Freunde aus Gryffindor. Ihre vier Spitz- und gleichzeitig Decknamen lauten Tatze, Krone, Wurmschwanz und Moony. Wie sie zu diesen Namen kommen weiß keiner, aber man nennt sie die Rumtreiber!"

Lily schaut in die verwunderten Gesichter der beiden Neuen und muss erneut lachen. Auch die anderen beiden stimmen mit ein. Doch da werden Lily die Augen zugehalten. Ohne lange zu überlegen meint Lily:

„James!"

Liu und Jenny sind überrascht und schauen den Jungen hinter Lily verwundert an. Jungs sind viele zu Lily gekommen aber keiner hatte sie angefasst. Alle behandelten sie wie ein höheres Wesen, aber dieser Junge scheint das anders zu sehen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den leuchtend blauen Augen meint etwas beleidigt:

„Woher wusstest du dass ich es bin?"

Doch bevor Lily antworten kann , ertönt eine Stimme direkt hinter Liu und diese erschrickt sofort, weil sie niemanden hinter sich vermutet hatte. Ein großer, blasser Junge mit hellbraunen schaut den Jungen namens James lächelnd an:

„Weil du der einzige bist, der noch so was kindisches macht." ,Meint er locker und setzt sich auf den freien Platz neben Liu.

Gleich neben dem braunhaarigen Jungen setzt sich ein weiterer Junge. Dieser ist kleiner und rundlicher als der andere. Außerdem hat er blonde Haare.

„Gar nicht wahr! Sirius hätt's auch gemacht!" Antwortet der Junge der hinter Lily stand und setzt sich nun neben sie.

Ein vierter Junge, der hinter dem anderen gestanden war setzt sich neben den schwarzhaarigen. Er war ungefähr genauso groß wie der andere, auch er hatte schwarzen Haare allerdings schimmern die seinen bläulich und seine dunkelblauen Augen schauen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen böse an:

„Hey, halt mich da raus, ja?" meint dieser.

Liu und Jenny schauen die vier Jungs verdutzt an.

„Die Rumtreiber!" kommt es von Jenny und die vier Jungs schauen alle gleichzeitig zu Jenny als ihr Name fällt.

„Ja!" meint Lily und lächelt Jenny an.

Dann richtet sie sich zu den vier Jungs:

„Das sind Liu Willis und Jenny McCollin! Sie sind neu bei uns, aber auch in der 6.Klasse und Gryffindors."

Die vier lächeln und stellen sich nun auch vor. Der Junge neben Lily fängt an:

„Ich bin James Potter! Genannt Krone!"

Der Junge neben ihm meint locker.

„Sirius Black, oder Tatze. Hi!"

Der Junge der neben Liu sitzt macht weiter.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin oder auch Moony genannt. Sehr erfreut."

Als letztes stellt sich der kleiner Junge neben Remus vor.

„Und ich bin der kleine Wurmschwanz. Peter Pettigrew , mein Name."

Nun kommen die sechs ins Gespräch und Liu , sowie auch Jenny sind ganz begeistert von den Erzählungen der Jungs und Lily, bis sie plötzlich etwas fragt:

„Da fällt mir ein: Wo wart ihr eigentlich so lange? Ihr seit fast als letztes gekommen!"

Die vier schauen sich vielsagend an .

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa schon am ersten Tag..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine kleine Explosion am Tisch der Slytherins unterbricht sie. Alle Augen sind auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren gerichtet , vor dem gerade ein kleine Päckchen in die Luft geflogen ist. Als der Junge namens Severus Snape das Päckchen öffnete gab es einen Knall, doch es war eine Farbexplosion und seine Schuluniform, einschließlich seines Gesichtes und einem Teil seiner Haare sind nun mit grünen, blauen, gelben und braunen Farbklecksen übersät. Er schaut an sich hinunter und meint:

„Diese vier Farben... das können ja nur!"

Doch er brauchte nicht zu sagen wer es war, das wussten alle in der Halle. Außerdem verriet ein schallendes Gelächter vom Gryffindortisch , dass dieser Streich wieder einmal auf die Kappe der Rumtreiber ging. Nun begannen auch die anderen zu lachen. Nur die Slytherins fanden dies scheinbar überhaupt nicht so witzig.

Lily schaut James, Remus, Sirius und Peter ernst an, woraufhin diese sich wieder fassen. Ernst meint sie:

„Das is aber nicht die feine englische Art ein Schuljahr zu beginnen , meine Herren!"

Dann lächelt sie allerdings wieder. Die Jungs taten es ihr nach und entgegnen im Chor:

„Tut uns leid , Frau Lehrerin!"

Nun müssen alle sechs noch einmal lachen. Doch plötzlich kehrt Ruhe im Saal ein und Hagrid betritt mit den Erstklässlern die Halle. Einige der neuen Schüler schauen den bunt gefleckten Schüler am Tisch der Slytherins an, dem sein Aussehen sichtlich peinlich war. Professor McGonagall , eine junge Lehrerin , ruft die einzelnen Namen der Schüler auf und als diese dann nach vorne kommen, wird ihnen der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und dieser verteilt sie dann in die verschiedenen Häuser.

„CAROLIN PETTIGREW!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen und Brille geht zögernd auf den Hut zu. Peter springt neben Remus auf um sie besser sehen zu können.

„Das ist meine Schwester!" Meint er.

Schon verkündet der Hut:

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Das kleine Mädchen wird mit Beifall entfangen. Enttäuscht setzt sich Peter wieder.

„Och, ich dachte sie kommt auch nach Gryffindor..."

„Nimm's nicht so schwer, Peter!" , Meint Lily.

Doch dieses Mal spitzt Remus die Ohren als der Name:

„ROMULUS LUPIN!" fällt.

„Is' das dein Bruder, Moony?" Will Sirius wissen.

Doch Remus meint nur:

„SHHHH!"

Der Hut überlegt, doch dann:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus klatscht in die Hände:

„Na also geht doch!"

Jubelnd wird der junge Romulus Lupin von seinen neuen Mitschülern empfangen. Doch der Lärm verstummt, als der nächste Name zur Einteilung aufgerufen wird.

„Gratuliere!" meint Peter immer noch ein wenig niedergeschlagen zu Remus.

Dieser lächelt nur. Doch da meldet sich wieder Sirius zu Wort:

„Ist das jetzt dein Bruder oder nicht?"

Für die Frage bekommt er von James, der ja neben ihm sitzt, einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

„Nein Tatze! Er ist sein Sohn!"

Sirius schaut ihn verwundert an:

„ECHT!"

Alle schütteln den Kopf.

„Oh man, Sirius!" Kommt es von Lily.

Doch das ausgebrochene Lachen der sechs wird von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der aufgestanden war und um Ruhe bittet.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, dass das ein schönes... und farbenfrohes..."

Dabei schaut er Snape an und zu seinen bunten Farbtupfen im Gesicht kommt noch ein leuchtendes rot hinzu.

„... Schuljahr wird! Gut, haut rein!"

Und wie durch Zauberei, was auch höchstwahrscheinlich der Fall war, füllen sich die Schalen und Platten auf den Tischen mit den besten Speisen. Die Freunde langen kräftig zu während Liu und Jenny von der großen Auswahl sichtlich überwältigt sind.

Nach dem Essen machen sich die sieben auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen, trennen sich die Wege der neuen Freunde erst mal, da sie in verschiedene Schlafsäle gehen müssen, aber sie wollen sich alle später noch im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Während die Jungs rumblödeln und neue Streiche aushecken, richten sich die Mädchen ihre Schlafsäle häuslich ein.

„In unserer alten Schule hatten wir nicht nur zu dritt einen Schlafsaal.", Stellt Liu fest.

Lily grinst hinterlistig.

„Ist hier normalerweise auch nicht so, aber ich schlafe schon lange nicht mehr mit den anderen Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs zusammen, da es da immer richtige Rangeleien gegeben hat." , Erklärt Lily.

„Ach so."

Es herrscht wieder Stille und die Mädchen packen weiter ihre Sachen aus. Lily ,die am schnellsten fertig war, beobachtet die anderen beiden. Jenny hat eindeutig Muggelsachen. Scheinbar ist sie wie Lily auch aus einer Muggelfamilie. Doch Liu dagegen hat nur Zaubersachen. Reinblütige Zaubererfamilie. Auch der Unterschied der Bücher ,die die beiden auspacken, ist ziemlich groß. Jenny hat Bücher wie "Sherlock Holmes" von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle oder "Die Flut" von Wolfgang Hohlbein. Doch Liu hatte nur Bücher wie „Legenden und Sagen der geflügelten Einhörner" oder „Ein Phönix namens Cherry". Zaubererbücher eben. Es dauert nicht lange, und auch die beiden sind fertig mit auspacken.

„Und?" Fragt Lily die beiden.

Fragend schauen die beiden die neue Freundin an:

„Was und?" Will Jenny wissen.

„Wie gefällt euch Hogwarts bis jetzt?" fragt Lily.

„Mir gefällt's gut. Ich hab am ersten Tag schon fünf neue Freunde und die Stimmung is auch super!" antwortet Jenny.

Liu kann ihr da nur zustimmen. Nachdem die drei fertig sind, gehen sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Jungs sind schon da. Das heißt ; Sirius, James und Peter sitzen auf einem der Sofa und Remus jagt seinem kleinen Bruder hinterher, der scheinbar ein Buch geklaut hat. Schweigend setzen sich die drei Mädchen zu den Jungs und beobachten das Schauspiel. Es dauert nicht allzu lange bis Remus Romulus gefangen hat und ihm das Buch aus der Hand reißt. Sofort ist der kleine Bruder beleidigt:

„Du bist gemein, Remus!"

Dieser verdreht die Augen.

„Ach, geh doch ins Bett!"

Romulus streckt seinem Bruder die Zunge raus:

„Bäh, tu ich nicht!"

Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf und meint:

„Dann verschwinde einfach nur!"

„Puh!" gibt Romulus von sich bevor er die Treppen hoch in seinen Schlafsaal läuft.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer lässt sich Remus neben Jenny aufs Sofa fallen.

„Das wird sicherlich ein tolles Jahr, findest du nicht auch, Remus!" fragt Peter und grinst Remus an.

Dieser jedoch findet das weniger lustig.

„Hey Moony , nimm's nicht so tragisch! Es gibt schlimmere Geschwister! Nicht wahr Lily!" meint James gut gelaunt und haut Lily leicht auf den Rücken.

„Ähm... ja.." meint sie und wird ein wenig rot.

„Woher kennst du denn Lilys Schwester , Krone?" fragt Peter neugierig.

James lehnt sich im Sofa zurück und meint locker:

„Och, ich hab Lily in den Ferien mal besucht. Nichts gegen die Familie Evans, aber diese Petunia hat mehr als nur EINE Schraube locker!"

Während die vier Jungs noch ne Weile über Lilys Schwester reden, fällt Jenny auf ,dass Lily verdammt rot geworden ist. Erst versteht sie Lilys Reaktion nicht, dann aber begreift sie und grinst hämisch. Die sieben Freunde reden noch eine ganze Weile über alles mögliche. Hauptsächlich aber über Liu und Jenny, die ja neu sind. So wissen die Freunde am Ende des Abends, dass Jenny und Liu aus Amerika kommen, dass Liu aus einer Zauberer- und Jenny aus einer Muggelfamilie kommt, dass Jenny normalerweise ein kleiner Radaubesen ist und Liu äußerst reinlich, pingelig und ordentlich. Außerdem singt sie gerne und auch äußerst gut. Doch schließlich verabschieden sich die Freunde voneinander und gehen zu Bett. Doch an schlafen zu denken ist in beiden Schlafsälen noch nicht.

„Also Leute! Es ist bewiesen, dass unsere Streiche in letzter Zeit eindeutig nachgelassen haben! Das heißt wir brauchen neue Streiche. Lustigere, bessere und gemeinere !" hält Sirius die Rede, während er auf seinem Bett auf und ab hüpft.

Die anderen sitzen jeweils auf dem ihrigen und stimmen ihm zu. Doch ihnen absolut nichts neues ein. Die Farbbombe von vorhin war auch nicht unbedingt der beste Scherz den sie gemacht hatten. Remus seufzt.

„Das ist doch nicht die Möglichkeit, dass uns nichts einfällt!"

Nun seufzen auch die anderen und Sirius setzt sich auch auf sein Bett. Alle vier überlegen angestrengt. Doch da meldet sich Peter zu Wort:

„Ich weiß was!"

„ECHT!" kommt es von den anderen.

„Was denn?"

Peter grinst hinterhältig.

„Also, passt auf. Wir könnten..."

Die Mädchen haben sich zusammen auf das Bett von Liu gesetzt und reden und lachen noch miteinander, bis Jenny plötzlich mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu Lily schaut.

„Meine liebe Lily, ich bin ja neu hier und kenn' mich noch nicht so gut aus, aber könnte es unter Umständen möglich sein, dass du in einen gewissen Jungen namens James Potter verliebt bist?"

Wieder wird Lily knallrot.

„Wie... wie kommst du denn da... darauf?" stottert sie.

Liu und Jenny lachen laut auf.

„Volltreffer!" meint Liu.

„Nun ja... vielleicht... unter Umständen..." meint Lily.

Nun hatten die drei wieder ein neues Gesprächsthema. Liu und Jenny fragten Lily Löcher in den Bauch. Seit wann? Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? (Anm. d. Autorin: Die letzten drei Fragen bedeuten zwar das selbe, aber egal! ") Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde meint Liu nur:

„Ach, ich wär' auch gerne verliebt!"

Lily grinst und meint:

„Na ja, genügend Jungs sind ja da, such dir halt einen aus."

Liu wird leicht rot. Jenny und Lily lachen. Liu dagegen dreht sich um und meint:

„Wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen!"

Die anderen beiden glucksen noch eine Weile in sich hinein und gehen dann in ihre eigenen Betten. Es dauert nicht lange bis alle drei im Reich der Träume sind.


	2. Das etwas andere Turnier

Kapitel 2: Das etwas andere Turnier

Ein Monat war nun schon vergangen und Liu sowie auch Jenny hatten sich gut eingelebt. Schnell stellte sich Liu als sehr gute Schülerin und Rednerin heraus. Teilweise schafft sie es, dass die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang nur deswegen die Klappe halten, da Liu ihnen so eine Standpauke gibt, dass sie gar nicht in der Lage sind zu wiedersprechen. Außerdem sind ihre Argumente teilweise so gut, dass sie manchmal selber glauben sie sind doof und blöd. Jenny dagegen ist in der Schule eher Durchschnitt oder ein bisschen drunter. Allerdings ist sie sehr lebhaft und macht viele Witze. Schnell versteht sie es sich bei den Streichen der Rumtreiber zu beteiligen, die dadurch auch einiges an neuen Schwung gewonnen.

Es ist Freitag und die Schüler finden sich zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle ein. Hin und wieder sieht man einen Schüler hektisch einen Aufsatz für den Nachmittag fertig schreiben. Lily, Liu, Jenny und die Rumtreiber dagegen sind heil froh, denn Freitags haben sie keinen Nachmittagsunterricht. Entspannt sitzen sie zusammen da und die Jungs ärgern Remus.

„Na Remus, wie is' es nicht mehr Jahrgangsbester zu sein?"

„Genau, Liu ist erst einen Monat da und ist in schon fast jedem fast jedem Fach besser als du!"

„Stimmt ja, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!" lächelt Remus und wechselt das Thema.

James sah seinen Freund an. Wusste er doch ganz genau, dass es Remus mehr ausmachte, als der braunhaarige Junge bereit war zuzugeben. Doch das behielt James für sich und redete weiter mit Lily, die wie immer neben ihm saß. Doch das muntere Treiben in der Halle wird schließlich unterbrochen, denn wieder einmal erhebt sich der Schulleiter um etwas anzukündigen.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Wir Lehrer haben beschlossen, dass es in diesen Jahr ein Turnier geben soll. In diesem Turnier werden die verschiedensten Talente der Schüler unter Beweis gestellt. Es werden Aufgaben aus allen möglichen Bereichen kommen, aber welche genau das sind werden ich jetzt nicht verraten. Man kann alleine oder in der Gruppe antreten. Doch egal ob Gruppe oder Einzelperson, die Bewertung bleibt gleich. Um die Zahl der Teilnehmer einzuschränken, werden die Schüler gebeten am Ausscheid teilzunehmen, welcher am 30. Oktober stattfindet. Wer mitmachen will, muss bis dahin ein Lied aus der Muggelwelt singen, wo wir wieder bei den Talenten wären. So, das war alles."

Dumbledore setzt sich wieder und die Schüler brechen in wildes Gerede aus.

„Hey, ich glaub, da machen wir mit!" meinte Sirius.

Peter schaut ihn schräg an.

„Wer will uns denn schon singen hören? Da fallen wir ja schon beim Ausscheid raus." meinte er.

Die anderen beiden Jungs stimmen ihm zu. Seufzend setzt Sirius sich wieder.

„Spielverderber!" maulte er.

Da meldet sich Jenny zu Wort:

„Liu, du kannst da mitmachen!"

Liu schaut verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn einer von euch mitmacht ja, aber alleine trau ich mich nicht."

Lily winkt ab und auch Jenny muss passen. Sie konnten nicht singen und so meint Liu, dass sie auch nicht mitmachen würde.

Nachdem alle der sieben Freunde mit dem Essen fertig waren gingen sie raus um einwenig auf dem Schulgelände umher zustreunen. Sie haben viel Spaß und albern herum. Vor allem Sirius und Jenny machen jede Menge Quatsch. Die beiden fingen an sich gegenseitig zu fangen. Die anderen folgen ihnen etwas langsamer und wundern sich einwenig über die beiden.

„Keiner kommt auf die Idee, dass die beiden in die 6.Klasse gehen!" meint Liu spöttisch.

Die anderen stimmen ihr zu. Doch das stört die beiden nicht und ihnen fällt auch nicht auf, dass sie immer weiter zum See rennen, bis es plötzlich einen kleinen Unfall gab. Jenny, die gerade vor Sirius wegrannte stolpert und fällt in den See. Nun kommen auch die anderen schneller hinterher.

„Ist dir was passiert Jenny?" fragt Lily besorgt.

Jenny sitzt immer noch im Wasser und ihre Haare tropfen, doch Jenny lächelt und meint:

„Nö. Bin nu ein wenig nass!"

Ein wenig nass war eindeutig untertrieben, denn das Mädchen war von oben bis unten klitsch nass. Sirius hilft ihr wieder auf die Beine. Langsam machen sich die Freunde wieder auf den Weg zurück. Doch es war noch ein langer Weg und es wurde schon langsam dunkel. Schließlich war es schon Herbst. Ein kalter Wind kommt auf und Jenny fängt an in ihren nassen Sachen zu frieren.

„Hatschi!" jetzt war es passiert.

Sie hatte sich erkältet. Besorgt schauen die Freunde das Mädchen an. Sirius zieht seinen Mantel aus und legt ihn Jenny über die Schultern. Diese will ihn nicht annehmen, da Sirius sonst selber frieren würde, doch dieser meine nur dass es auch seine Schuld sein, dass Jenny in den See gefallen ist und so nimmt sie dankbar an. Als sie sich in den von Sirius aufgewärmten Mantel kuschelt wird sie ein wenig verlegen. Dies merken die anderen zum Glück aber nicht. Als sie oben im Schloss angekommen sind, meint Lily, dass Jenny erst einmal auf die Krankenstation gehen solle. Das macht sie dann auch und die Freunde begleiten sie. Die Krankenschwester Madam Allgood gibt ihr etwas gegen Erkältung und mahnt sie um diese Jahreszeit noch schwimmen zu gehen. Die Geschichte, dass es ein Unfall war hatte sie scheinbar überhört. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Sechstklässler noch Fangen spielen würden. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen was die Schulschwester gesagt hatte gehen die Freunde zum Abendessen. Außer Jenny, die macht sich zu erst auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal um sich umzuziehen, schließlich waren ihre Sachen immer noch total nass. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder zu den anderen kommt. Dankend gibt sie Sirius seinen Mantel wieder zurück. Danach essen die Freunde und gehen fast als letzte wieder aus der großen Halle. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankommen werden sie Zeugen einer kleinen Szene der Erstklässlern. Fünf Jungs stehen an einem Tisch an dem scheinbar ein weiterer Junge hockt und ärgern diesen. Einer der Jungen nimmt ein Buch vom Tisch und meint:

„ui, machst wohl wieder einmal fleißig Hausaufgaben!"

Eine den Freunden bekannt vorkommende Stimme sagt:

„Ja! Mein Bruder sagt, die muss man immer brav machen!"

Ein weiterer Junge meint:

„So so, dass sagt dein Bruder also. Hörst du immer auf das was dein großer Bruder sagt?"

„Nein!" meint der Junge schnippisch zurück.

„Hey! Wird' bloß nicht frech kleiner!"

„Wieso Kleiner? Nur weil ihr n bisschen größer seid als ich!"

„Wieder sprich mir nicht immer! Außerdem Kleiner, schau dich mal an. Deine Sachen sehen aus, als kämen sie vom Müll. Die sind doch uralt. Ich wette, die hatte dein Bruder schon in der Schule an."

Das geht immer so weiter. Die fünf hacken regelrecht auf den sechsten ein. Bis der junge aufspringt und weinend aus dem Raum rennt, vorbei an den drei Mädchen und den Rumtreibern. Geschockt schauen sie dem jungen nach. Es war Romulus Lupin. Es war Remus kleiner Bruder den man da gerade so fertig gemacht hatte. Doch die fünf Erstklässler gehen zu den sieben Freunden rüber und meinen ganz locker.

„Jetzt flennt der auch noch, seht ihr?"

Die Jungs scheinen nicht zu wissen mit wem sie redeten.

„Ich wette mit euch, dass sein Bruder auch so ein Streber ist und auch total der Feigling und end die Heulsuse!"

Die Freunde schauen die Jungs entsetzt an. Nur Remus zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Jungs. Nun schauen diese geschockt abwechselnd den Stab und den Sechstklässler an:

„Wette verloren!" meint Remus locker und den Jungs geht ein Licht auf mit wem sie reden, doch da ist es schon zu spät.

„Furnunculus!" ruft Remus und die Fünf werden getroffen und stürzen zu Boden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, rennt er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum um seinen kleinen Bruder zu suchen. Liu schaut auf die Jungen herab und fragt:

„Was bewirkt der Zauber?"

Sirius lächelt:

„Nette, kleine Tentakeln auf dem Gesicht deines Gegners!" meint er.

Die fünf Jungs stehen langsam wieder auf und es beginnen lange Fangarme aus ihren Gesichtern zu wachsen. Jenny schaut Sirius entsetzt an:

„Nett. Klein. Sicher?"

Remus war schon aus dem Schloss rausgerannt, doch gefunden hatte er seinen Bruder noch immer nicht. Doch er kannte ihn. Er wusste wo er suchen musste. Remus rennt zum See und er hatte richtig vermutet. Sein kleiner Bruder sitzt am Ufer des großen Sees und schluchzt in sich hinein. Langsam tretet er an ihn heran.

„Hey." Meint er freundlich.

Romulus dreht sich erschrocken um. Als er seinen Bruder erkennt meint er:

„Oh, hi Remus."

Schnell wischt sich der kleine Junge die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los?" fragt Remus.

Doch der Blick seines Bruders wendet sich ab.

„Ach nichts!" meint er und dreht sich trotzig weg.

Remus seufzt und setzt sich neben Romulus ins Gras.

„Komm schon. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen."

„Nein. Du verstehst mich sowieso nicht!" meint Romulus und schaut seinen Bruder mit einem bösen Blick an.

Doch die Tränen steigen ihm abermals in die Augen:

„Du, du bist ja beliebt du viele schauen zu dir und deinen tollen Freunden auf. Ihr die Rumtreiber, seit ja auch was ganz besonderes! Du kannst nicht verstehen wie ich mich fühle Remus. Du wirst ja nicht dauernd veralbert und verhöhnt!"

Mit diesen Worten steht Romulus auf und will schon wieder zum Schloss gehen. Sein Bruder dreht sich nicht um. Remus schaut einfach nur auf die ruhige Oberfläche des Sees. Doch bevor Romulus geht sagt er:

„Du irrst dich. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut!"

Romulus schaut seinen Bruder überrascht an. Doch Remus dreht sich immer noch nicht um.

„Bevor ich James, Peter und Sirius kennen gelernt habe, ging es mir nicht anders. Man hat mich immer ausgelacht, da ich immer so alte Sachen getragen habe, weil meine Eltern arm sind. Sie sagten ich und meine Eltern wären eine Schade für die Zaubererschaft. Vor allem Lucius Malfoy sagte das. Ich ärgerte mich darüber doch wollte ich das Gerede der anderen überhören. So vergrub ich mich in meinen Büchern und lernte den ganzen Tag nur. Ich wurde der beste Schüler meines Jahrgangs. Doch das Gelässter der anderen wurde dadurch nur schlimmer. Sie hänselten mich weiter und nannten mich Streber und alles möglich. Doch eines Tages hatte auch ich Freunde. Ich, Remus Lupin, der Außenseiter, wie sie mich nannten. Ja, und diese Freunde haben mir da raus geholfen. Sirius verprügelte immer alle, die noch irgendetwas gegen mich gesagt haben."

Remus beendet seine Erzählung. Romulus hatte sich wieder neben seinen Bruder gesetzt und schaut seinen Bruder verwundert an.

„Echt jetzt?"

Remus nickt.

„Jepp. Aber weißt du was ich gemacht habe um mich selbst aufzuheitern?"

Romulus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nee, was denn?"

Remus grinst:

„Ich habe immer gesungen."

Romulus schaut immer noch fragend drein.

„Und was?"

Remus grinst:

„Ein Lied, dass ich damals sehr gerne gehört habe. Ein Muggel hatte es gesungen."

Lily, Liu, Jenny, Peter, James und Sirius hatten sich auch auf die Suche nach den beiden Brüder gemacht. In der Schule hatten sie sie nicht gefunden und so machten sie sich nun nach draußen. Als sie jedoch Richtung See kamen blieb Lily plötzlich stehen. Die anderen schauen sie verwirrt an:

„Was ist denn Lily?" fragt James.

Lily legt ihren Zeigefinder auf den Mund um den Freunden anzuzeigen sie sollen leise sein. Sofort sind sie still und lauschen wie Lily auch in der Gegend umher. Plötzlich hören sie etwas. Es hört sich wie Gesang an.

„Das kommt vom See!" meint Liu schließlich.

Leise machen sich die Freunde auf Richtung See und lauschen immer noch dem Gesang. Schon bald sehen sie Remus und Romulus am See sitzen und die Quelle des Gesangs, es war Remus der da sang. Die Freunde bleiben stehen und lauschen weiterhin. Das Lied war schön, genauso wie Remus' Stimme. Nun endlich verstanden sie auch den Text des Liedes, aber leider war es schon die 2.Strophe:

„Aber eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Schlachtet meine Katze, zum Wohl der Medizin!

Bringt mich auf die Palme, Verpasst mir Evedrin! (Auch falsch")

Zieht euch meine Oma, zu Spitzeldiensten ran!

Foltert mich mit Wissenschaft, bis ich nicht mehr kann!

Gibt's mir lang und schmutzig! Stampft mich kräftig ein!  
Zum Wohle der Nation, muss das wohl so sein!

Aber eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Bei der letzten Wiederholung hatte auch Romulus mitgesungen. Der Erstklässler sieht nun wieder richtig fröhlich aus.

„Das war ein tolles Lied Remus!" meint er und fällt seinem Bruder um den Hals:

„Danke!"

Er gibt seinem Bruder noch ein Küsschen auf die Backe und macht sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als Remus seinem Bruder nachschaut sieht er auch seine Freunde einig entfernt von ihm stehen. Sofort geht er zu ihnen:

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragt er.

„Das war echt super!" meint Lily.

Remus schaut sie verwundert an:

„Was?"

„Na das Lied! Du kannst ja total gut singen Remus!" meint Jenny begeistert.

Remus wird ein wenig verlegen.

„Ach was. Kommt, wir gehen wieder rein."

Gemeinsam gehen sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort treffen sie auf die fünf Erstklässler die aufgeregt mit kleinen Pflastern im Gesicht um Professor McGonegall rumspringen. Als sie Remus sehen zeigen sie mit dem Finger auf ihn und rufen aufgeregt:

„Der da war es. Remus Lupin!"

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schreitet auf den jungen Mann zu, der schon genauso groß war wie sie selbst.

„Mister Lupin. Ich habe gehört, dass sie diesen fünf jungen Herren einige Tentakel haben angehext. Ist das wahr?"

Auch Romulus stand im Raum und sah nun zu was da geschah. Seine Klassenkameraden sahen ihn ebenfalls und sie grinsten ihn gehässig an:

„Jetzt bekommt dein Bruder voll den Ärger. Kleiner!" kann er von den Lippen des einen ansehen.

Romulus wollte schon eingreifen, als hinter ihm ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse ihr Hand aus seine Schulter legt. Romulus schaut sich nach ihr um:

„Die sind ja echt gemein. Dein armer Bruder!" meint sie.

Romulus seufzt. Remus dagegen schaut seine Lehrerin nur gelassen an und meint:

„Nun ja, schon möglich. Aber mal ehrlich Professor, jede Verwandlung in den Gesichtern dieser kleinen Gören ist doch ne Schönheits- OP!"

Alle im Raum sehen den Schüler geschockt an. Das hatte Remus doch nicht ernsthaft gesagt. Professor McGonegall kann nicht fassen was sie da eben gehört hat und schaut Remus empört an:

„Also, Mister Lupin, ich hatte sie als erwachsener und vernünftiger eingeschätzt und nun so was! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie werden noch eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Weil sie gerade von Verschönerung reden. Ich glaube um die Arbeit die Toiletten zu putzen reisen sich nicht einmal die Hauselfen. Das wäre doch dann sicher etwas für sie Mister Lupin. Wir werden sehen. Aber eine Strafe bekommen sie und ich werde ihre Eltern über ihr Fehlverhalten aufklären!"

Mit diesen Worten geht sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Romulus und das Mädchen zu Remus kommen schreitet Remus nur einen paar Schritte nach vorne zu den Erstklässlern. Er beugt sich zu ihnen hinunter und schaut sie böse an:

„So so, Petzen haben wir hier also. Aber ich muss schon sagen ich ärger mich richtig eure kleinen Tentakel verpasst zu haben. Aber egal. Also erstens: Ihr stimmt mir doch sicher zu, dass ihr die Wette verloren habt. Oder bezeichnet ihr mich immer noch als einen Feigling und eine Heulsuse?"

Die fünf schütteln heftig die Köpfe. Remus lächelt kurz:

„Gut."

Doch dann hebt er wieder drohend den Zauberstab:

„Kommen wir zu zweitens: Wenn ihr meinen Bruder auch nur einmal blöde anmacht, dann zaubere ich auch noch ganz andere Sachen an als Tentakel. Habt ihr das auch verstanden?"

Kräftiges Nicken als Antwort. Remus richtet sich zufrieden auf:

„Na also. Geht doch. Also, seit nett zu ihm."

Die fünf gehen sofort zu Romulus und wollen sich mit ihm anfreunden. Gemeinsam gehen sie in ihren Schlafsaal.

Auch die Freunde gehen in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Hey, Remus. So hab' ich dich ja noch nie gesehen!" meint Peter vollkommen verdattert.

Remus lächelt.

„Na ja. Du hast ja auch noch nie den großen Bruder Remus gesehen." antwortet er.

„Aber die Gonegall wird das nicht vergessen!" meint Sirius ernst.

„Ja genau. Und was werden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie einen Brief von der Schule bekommen?" fragt James.

Doch Remus hört gar nicht mehr zu. Er schmunzelte vor sich her. Sein kleiner Bruder war stolz auf ihn, dass sah man ihm an als sich Romulus noch einmal umgedreht hatte. Das war es Wert gewesen. Dieser Blick von seinem jüngeren Bruder waren den Punkteabzug, die Strafarbeit und der Brief an die Eltern wert.

„MOOOONY!"

Remus wird von James aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Ähm, was?" fragt er seinen Freund.

James verdreht genervt die Augen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht bei diesem Turiner mitmachst."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nee du, lass mal Alleine hab' ich da keine Lust drauf und du und Peter wollen ja nicht. Also mach ich da dann auch nicht mit."

„Wirklich nicht?" hackt Sirius nach.

„Wir können ja zu zweit mitmachen!" meint Sirius.

James und Peter schütteln die Köpfe.

„Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" meint James nur und Peter redet weiter:

„Wenn er mit dir auftritt, blamiert er sich ja bis auf die Knochen Junge!"

Beleidigt setzt sich Sirius auf sein Bett. Remus dagegen muss laut lachen. Auch Peter und James stimmen in das Lachen mit ein und sogar Sirius schafft es nicht lange die beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen. Herzhaft lacht er mit seinen Freunden mit.

Liu, Lily und Jenny schliefen auch noch nicht, sie unterhielten sie noch immer über Remus. Lily ist ganz aus dem Häuschen:

„Jetzt kenn' ich ihn schon 6 Jahre lang und bin seit 3 Jahren mit ihm befreundet aber so kenn' ich ihn gar nicht!"

Jenny zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja, schließlich war sein kleiner Bruder davor nie in Hogwarts. Vorher musste er nie den großen Bruder spielen."

Liu stimmt ihr zu. Doch da fällt Lily etwas ein:

„Hey Liu, du könntest doch mit Remus zusammen singen!"

Jenny ist begeistert.

„Ja! Er kann schließlich auch klasse singen!"

Liu wird etwas rot und meint dann etwas verlegen:

„Ich und Remus... Ich weiß nicht so recht..."

Lily und Jenny schauen sich an, dann grinsen sie.

„Hey Liu kein Grund rot zu werden!" meint Lily.

„Das mit gerne verliebt sein, haste wohl ernst gemeint!" neckt sie Jenny.

Liu wird noch ein Stück röter und meint dann:

„So ein Quatsch! Wovon labbert ihr da eigentlich? Ihr habt mich gefragt ob ich mit Remus zusammen singen würde und ich habe gemeint, dass ich mir da nicht so sicher bin!"

Jenny hackt immer noch nach:

„Natürlich, weil du dich in den lieben Remus verliebt hast!"

Liu schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

„NEIN!" meint sie tot ernst und legt sich hin.

„Gute Nacht!" sagt sei in einem etwas saueren Ton.

Lily und Jenny legen sich auch schlafen. Die beiden jedoch schlafen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ein.


	3. Von Ehrgeiz und Heulern

Kapitel 3: Von Ehrgeiz und Heulern

Hi, hier ist eure Sland

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und ich will euch sagen, dass sie story schon ziemlich alt ist... ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem und ...

...please review!

Als Liu aufwacht dämmert es noch nicht einmal, im Gegenteil es ist noch stockdunkel. Verschlafen blickt sie auf ihre Uhr. 4 Uhr. Erst 4 Uhr Morgens? So früh? Aber Liu konnte dennoch nicht mehr schlafen. So steht sie auf und zieht sich an. Sie überlegt kurz und beschließt dann in die Bibliothek zu gehen um ein wenig zu lesen. Als sie auf die schwach beleuchteten Flure der Schule tritt ist es ihr ein wenig mulmig zu mute. So früh war sie noch nie unterwegs und irgendwie kam ihr diese Stille und Dunkelheit ziemlich komisch vor. Aber Liu schluckt einmal ihre Zweifel runter und macht sich auf den Weg an einen ihren wohlbekannten Ort. Die Schulbücherei. Als sie vor der Eingangstür steht merkt sie, dass die junge Frau auf dem Bild neben der Tür auch schon wach ist. Die beiden kannten sich schon. Liu war oft hier und hatte such schon oft mit der Hexe auf dem Bild geredet. Sie fand es witzig, dass sich alle Bilder in Hogwarts bewegen konnten und dass sie sprechen konnten.

„Guten Morgen Liu!" meint die Hexe freundlich und lächelt das Mädchen an.

Liu lächelt zurück.

„Guten Morgen!" meint sie zurück.

„Schön dich zu sehen, aber warum bist du schon so früh hier? Du solltest lieber schlafen als lernen!" meint sie und schaut sie an als wäre sie Lius Mutter.

Liu lächelt:

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Außerdem will ich ja gar nicht lernen. Ich wollte nur ein neues Buch zum lesen finden. Meine eigenen Beiden habe ich schon fertig."

„Ach so."

Nun lächelt die Frau wieder. Doch plötzlich fällt der jungen Hexe etwas ein und sie winkt Liu näher an sich heran. Das lilahaarige Mädchen beugt sich nach vorne um näher an dem Bild zu sein.

„ER ist auch da." Flüstert sie Liu ins Ohr.

Diese schaut sie überrascht an. Wer? Er? Liu macht die Tür auf. Es war schon Licht angemacht worden und tatsächlich konnte Liu im hintersten Eck jemanden erkennen. Ein Junge, der in einen riesigen Stapel Bücher vertieft ist. Als Liu ein wenig näher kommt erkennt sie Remus Lupin. Überrascht schaut sie auf die Bücher. Es waren Schulbücher. Schulbücher für: Aritmanthik, Alte Runen, Geschichte der Zauberei, Wahrsagen und Verwandlungen. Das waren genau die Fächer in denen Liu besser war als er. Was sollte dass? Warum lernte er schon um diese Uhrzeit? Machte ihn es etwa so viel aus, dass sie besser war als er? Liu räuspert sich um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Erschrocken dreht sich Remus um. Als er jedoch in Lius lächelndes Gesicht blickt, entspannt er sich wieder und lächelt zurück.

„Ach du bist es. Gute Morgen Liu!" meint er freundlich.

Liu setzt sich auf den Stuhl, der ihm Gegenüber steht.

„Morgen."

Gibt sie zurück und schaut abermals auf die Bücher.

„Lernst du etwa schon um diese Uhrzeit?" fragt sie.

Remus schaut sie ernst an.

„Ja. Und?"

„Nichts und."

Winkt Liu ab.

„Hat mich nur interessiert. Ähm, und warum lernst du so viel? Ich meine, du bist doch schon ein sehr guter Schüler."

Remus lacht auf und Liu schaut ihn verwundert an. Als Remus sich wieder fängt meint er:

„Ja, ein guter Schüler schon, aber scheinbar nicht gut genug!"

Liu ist immer noch verwirrt.

„Wieso nicht gut genug? Weil ich besser bin als du? Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm!" meint sich schockiert.

Wieder lächelt Remus.

„Schlimm ist es nicht, gewiss. Aber weißt du, das ist mein Ehrgeiz. Seit der ersten Klasse war ich Jahrgangsbester und irgendwie war ich da auch stolz drauf, obwohl man mich als Streber bezeichnet hatte. Für mich und meine Eltern war das etwas ganz besonders, weil ich doch..."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach egal. Ich will halt Bester bleiben. Nicht dass ich dir deine Noten nicht gönne oder so, aber das ist einfach nur mein Ehrgeiz, verstehst du?"

Liu lächelt.

„Ja versteh ich."

Doch ihr lächeln nimmt die Form eines hinterhältigen Grinsens an.

„Aber ich warne dich Remus Lupin. Ich bin auch sehr Ehrgeizig!"

Remus muss lachen und auch Liu lacht mit. Als sie sich wieder fangen kehrt wieder stille ein. Remus schreibt noch schnell seinen Aufsatz fertig und Liu beobachtet ihn. Neben bei summt sie immer wieder ein Lied, dass ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Sie merkt gar nicht welche Melodie sie da eigentlich summt. Sie merkt es so lange nicht, bis Remus ohne aufzuschauen den Text zu Melodie leise singt:

„Aber eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!"

Es war das Lied, dass Remus seinem kleinen Bruder vorgesungen hatten. Remus lächelt die etwas verlegen wirkende Liu an und meint:

„Freut mich ja richtig, dass dir das Lied auch gefällt!"

Liu wird wieder rot. Da kommen ihr Lilys Worte wieder in den Sinn:

„_Hey Liu, du könntest doch mit Remus zusammen singen!"_ Liu schaut Remus in die Augen. Ob er das machen würde? Liu würde gerne bei dem Turnier mitmachen, aber alleine traute sie sich nicht. Remus merkte dass Liu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und meint:

„Willst du mich vielleicht irgendetwas fragen Liu?"

Liu schreckt hoch. Woher wusste er das jetzt schon wieder?

„Ähm... nun... ja...ähm..." stottert sie.

Remus schaut sie wartend an und lächelt freundlich. Liu nimmt allen Mut zusammen und fragt:

„Würdest... würdest du vielleicht mit mir zusammen an diesem Turnier teilnehmen?"

Remus ist sichtlich überrascht und auch er scheint nun auch etwas verlegen zu sein.

„Ähm... wenn du willst... gerne." Meint er und Liu atmet erleichtert aus.

„Das ist schön, weißt du ich will da so gerne mitmachen, aber ich trau mich alleine nicht, und Lily sowie auch Jenny sagen, dass sie nicht singen können."

Mit einem etwas gemeinem Unterton fügt sie hinzu.

„Was bei Jenny sogar stimmt. Das Gekrächze will eh keiner hören."

Wieder grinst Remus nur stumm. Er steht auf und räumt die Bücher wieder in die Regale. Liu hilft im wieder da bei. Stille herrscht zwischen den beiden bis Remus meint:

„Wir brauchen ein Lied!"

Liu überlegte.

„Stimmt. Ich weiß nicht was bei den Muggeln so hören. Ich komm aus einer Zaubererfamilie!"

Remus grinst.

„Na ja, geht mir nicht anders."

Wieder müssen die beiden lachen.

„Ach, wir finden schon was, irgendwer wird schon was wissen."

Es ist 7 Uhr, als die drei Jungs durch helles Licht aufgeweckt werden. Verschlafen und maulend schauen sie zu Remus der soeben die Vorhänge aufgezogen hatte.

„Man, Moony, spinnst du?"

Remus lächelt die Freunde an.

„Na kommt schon ihr Schlafmützen! Es gibt Frühstück!"

Sirius dämmert es:

„Aber dann is es ja erst 7 Uhr morgens. Moony wie kannst du uns nur schon so früh wecken, es ist Samstag!"

„Nun aber Schluss damit! Steht auf!"

Murrend stehen die Jungs auf und ziehen sich an. Als sie zusammen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen treffen sie auf die Mädchen, die bis auf Liu auch recht müde wirken.

„Morgen!" grüßen sie sich nur kurz und trotten gemeinsam zum Frühstück.

Doch bei einem frische Glas Kürbissaft werden auch die restlichen Halbleichen wieder munter und wachen auf. Ein fröhliches Gespräch beginnt und die Freunde haben jede Menge Spaß. Die Halle füllte sich langsam und als alle Schüler da waren, kommen die Eulen in die Halle geflogen. Es müssen Hunderte wenn nicht gar Tausende sein und alle haben sie Briefe oder kleine Pakete. Sirius bekommt von seinen Eltern einen Brief in dem steht, dass er Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben muss. Peter bekommt ein Päckchen mit Süßem, Liu neue Bücher zum Lesen, Jenny erhält von ihrer Mutter einen Brief und von ihrem Vater eine Ansichtskarte aus Japan. (Die Eltern waren geschieden. Lily bekommt den neuen Tagespropheten und vor Remus bleibt ein dunkler Waldkauz stehen, der einen kleinen roten Brief im Schnabel hat. Etwas geschockt schaut er darauf. Ein Junge aus der 7. Klasse sieht das und meint zum ganzen Gryffindortisch:

„Hey Leute, schaut euch das an. Der Lupin hat 'nen Heuler bekommen!"

Sofort ist die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Remus und seinen Brief gerichtet. Auch Romulus und die fünf Erstklässler schauen zu Remus der nun langsam den Brief aus dem Schnabel des Waldkauzes der sofort wieder wegfliegt. Vom Tisch der Slythrins kommt ein Zwischenruf:

„Hey Lupin, können sich deine Eltern überhaupt eine Eule leisten oder seit ihr mit der Zusendung dieses Briefes wieder in den finanziellen Ruin gestürzt?" fragt Lucius Malfoy spottend und der Tisch der Slytherins lacht laut auf.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!" kommt es nur von Sirius.

Nun richten sich wieder alle Augen auf Remus. Dieser machte den Brief nun auf. Kaum hatte er das Siegel aufgemacht schon machte sich der Heuler selbstständig und brüllt mit einer Lautstärke in der Gegend herum, dass es den Schülern die Sprache verschlägt. Romulus zuckt zusammen als er die sonst so gutmütige Stimme seiner Mutter in so einem Ton schreien hört. Auch Remus und seine Freunde schrecken zurück:

„REMUS J. LUPIN! WIE KONNTEST DU ES NUR WAGEN DIESEN SCHÜLERN SOETWAS ANZUTUN ! DAS IST DOCH WOHL NICHT DIE MÖGLICHKEIT! ICH MÖCHTE MAL WISSEN WAS IN DIR VORGEHT WENN DU SO EINEN SCHWACHSINN MACHST! SCHALTET DANN DEIN HIRN AUS ODER WAS? WO WIR SCHON BEI HIRN SIND, WAS IST DENN MIT DEINEN NOTEN PASSIERT, ICH HABE GEHÖRT, DASS EIN MÄDCHEN IN DIESEM SCHULJAHR BESSER IST ALS DU! SOLL DAS ETWA HEIßEN, DASS DU DICH WIEDER MAL AUF DIE FAULE HAUT LEGST REMUS! ICH WARNE DICH UNTERSTEHE DICH WEITERHIN SO EINEN UNFUG ZU MACHEN UND LERN LIEBER MAL! UND EINES SAG ICH DIR WENN ICH NOCH EINMAL EINEN BRIEF VON DER SCHULE BEKOMMEN DASS DU DICH FALSCH VERHÄLST GEGENÜBER DEINER MITSCHÜLER DANN GNADE DIR GOTT DASS DU MIR NICHT MEHR UNTER DIE AUGEN KOMMST! HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN!"

Mit diesen letzt durch aus noch lauteren Worten verfetzt der Heuler in kleine Stückchen und es kehrt wieder ruhe in die Halle ein. Remus räuspert sich schaut in die Runde der ganzen Schüler und meint:

„Nun, gut. Jetzt haben wir uns alle schon über Remus Lupin amüsiert, der einen Heuler bekommen hat. Schließlich ist Schadenfreude bekanntlicherweise die schönste Freude. Aber das reicht dann auch wieder und jeder macht jetzt wieder was er davor auch gemacht hat!"

Einige Schüler schütteln den Kopf, aber dennoch machten nun alle tatsächlich dass was sie vor dem Heuler gemacht haben. Das war bei den meisten Essen. So auch bei den Freunden. Sie essen genüsslich weiter und Remus wirkte so als ob er den Heuler seiner Mutter überhört hätte, was bei dieser Lautstärke schwer vorstellbar war. Doch plötzlich stehen zwei kleine Gestallt hinter Remus. Dieser dreht sich um und schaut seinen Bruder in die Augen. Neben ihm steht ein junges Mädchen, dass Romulus' Hand hält. Das sieht Remus natürlich sofort und meint grinsend:

„Das find ich aber nicht nett Romulus. Eine Freundin vor mir zu haben ist nicht gerecht!" meint er und lächelt.

Sein Bruder wird sofort rot und lässt die Hand des Mädchens los.

„Das geht dich doch nichts an." Murmelt er und kommt zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, weswegen er auch zu seinem Bruder gegangen war.

„Tut mir leid, dass Mama jetzt sauer auf die ist, wegen mir!"

Remus schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

„So ein Unsinn. Was sollte dir denn leid tun? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Aber...!"

Remus legt seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund seines Bruders und meint:

„Nichts aber und nun geh schon und unternimm irgendwas es ist schließlich Samstag und keine Schule verbring den Tag nicht damit unnötige Entschuldigungen zu geben!"

Romulus nickt und verschwindet mit dem Mädchen aus der großen Halle.

„Dein Bruder ist ja richtig süß, Remus!" kommt es von Lily.

Remus grinst:

„Das sagst du jetzt. Du müsstest ihn mal erleben, wenn wir daheim sind..."


	4. Schwere Krankheiten und gute Freunde

Kapitel 4: Schwere Krankheiten und treue Freunde

Es ist nur noch eine Woche bis zum 30. Oktober und somit dem ersten Tag des Turniers. Viele Schüler werden zunehmend unruhiger und aufgeregter. Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass sich insgesamt 150 Schüler angemeldet haben. Natürlich rätselt man, wer sich angemeldet hat und so auch die Freunde am Frühstücktisch. Liu und Remus haben den Freunden noch nicht erzählt, dass sie sich entschlossen haben zusammen teilzunehmen, es soll doch eine Überraschung sein.

„Also ich habe gehört, dass Malfoy auch mitmachen wird!" meint Peter.

„Stimmt, Wurmschwanz. Das hab' ich auch gehört!" meint Sirius.

Lily verzieht das Gesicht.

„Na ich weiß nicht, seid ihr sicher?"

Die beiden nicken und Lily schüttelt ungläubisch den Kopf.

„Snape soll auch mitmachen!" wirft Jenny ein.

„Is' nicht wahr!" kommt es von James.

„Doch wahr , und wenn alles stimmt, was so erzählt wird, dann macht auch Carolin mit!"

Peter haut es förmlich um. Sofort schaut er Jenny in die Augen und scheint ganz ernst zu sein. Jenny weicht ein wenig zurück, er wirkte so unheimlich.

„Carolin soll mitmachen?"

Jenny nickt nur stumm, doch da hellt sich Peters meine wieder.

„Schön!"

Liu und Remus dagegen schwiegen. Liu will nicht wirklich mitreden, sie hat Angst, dass sie sich verplappert und die Überraschung versaut. Sie ist glücklich am Turnier teilnehmen zu können und ist Remus sehr dankbar dafür, dass er das mit ihr durchzieht. In zwischen haben sie schon ein Muggellied gefunden, das ihnen beiden gefällt und üben auch schon fleißig. Meistens in der Früh, wenn die anderen noch schlafen und Remus normalerweise lernt. So schöpfen die anderen keinen Verdacht. Liu schaut neben sich zu Remus. Doch dieser ist mehr als nur nicht am Gespräch beteiligt. Er sieht abwesend aus. Richtig Geistesabwesend. Seine Haut wirkt äußerst dünn und blass, so als wäre sie abgestorben. Er hat angeschwollene Augenringe, als hätte er wochenlang nicht mehr geschlafen. Alles in allen sieht er erschreckend krank aus. Auch Sirius, der schräg gegenüber von Remus saß merkte das und meint mit ernsten Blick.

„Moony, alles in Ordnung?"

Kraftlos und müde schaut Remus zu Sirius und ein stummes und schwaches Kopfnicken war die Antwort. Doch Sirius stand schweigend auf, ging zu Remus und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Los, komm schon!" meint er immer noch ernst.

Dann nickt er den beiden Jungs zu. Peter und James verstehen sofort und springen ebenfalls auf, um Remus zu helfen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragt Liu besorgt.

Peter dreht sich zu den Mädchen um und meint lächelnd:

„Ach nichts, Remus ist nur ein wenig übel. Ähm, bis später im Unterricht!" mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und läuft den anderen hinterher.

Lily seufzt.

„Remus kann einem Leid tun!" meint sie mit einer mitleidiger Stimme.

Jenny und Liu schauen sie fragend an. Lily fährt fort ohne weiter auf die beiden zu achten.

„Seit ich ihn kenne ist er mindestens einmal im Monat krank. Die Jungs versuchen das zu verbergen, aber ich hab's natürlich bemerkt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus irgendeine ernste Krankheit hat. Aber er scheint nicht darüber reden zu wollen, also lass ich es lieber, ihn zu fragen!" erzählt sie zu Ende.

Besorgt schaut Liu Richtung Ausgang. Was er wohl hat?

„Die ... die Anderen scheinen zu wissen was er hat?" meint sie langsam und bedacht.

Sie schaut Lily und Jenny an. Diese nicken und Jenny ballt die Faust.

„Warum sagen sie uns nichts? Wir sind doch Freunde!"

Die drei senken traurig den Kopf. Liu verstand das nicht. Sie hatte sich in den letzen Wochen so oft mit Remus getroffen, aber ihr ist nie aufgefallen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht oder das er krank ist. Nun ist es Jenny die seufzt, doch der bedrückte Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verschwindet schnell wieder und sie schaut die beiden Freundinnen ernst an.

„Wir werden es herausfinden!" meint sie und schaut Liu tief in die Augen , während sie das sagt.

Doch Liu schaut zur Seite. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte sie es nicht dem Blick ihrer Freundin stand zu halten.

„Gute Idee!" , kommt es von Lily.

„Ich schlage vor, dass jede von uns mit einem redet!"

Wieder knackst Jenny mit den Fingern.

„Ich nehme mir Sirius vor. Der schien ganz genau zu wissen wie es Remus geht und was er hat!"

Lily blickt nun auch sehr ernst drein.

„Ich rede mit James!" meint sie.

„Dürfte nicht schwer sein!" ein Grinsen trat auf Lilys Gesicht.

Sie wusste durch aus, dass James sich in sie verguckt hatte und er erzählte ihr eigentlich alles was sie wissen wollte. Liu überlegt und meinte dann:

„Ich glaube ich rede mit Remus selbst einmal."

Die anderen beiden nicken und schließlich meint Lily noch:

„Ja, falls das nichts bringt, was ich nicht glaube, fragen wir halt noch Peter!"

„Oder Romulus!" wirft Jenny ein.

Entschlossen von ihren Vorhaben gehen die drei in Richtung Kerker zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Doch die vier Plätze neben ihnen bleiben leer. Die Jungs kamen nicht in den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Auch in der zweiten Stunde war nichts von den Rumtreibern zu sehen. Erst in der dritten Stunde als die Mädchen sich auf den Weg in das Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonegall machen treffen sie auch Sirius, James und Peter.

„Und was gibt's?" meint Jenny freundlich.

Die drei Jungs sahen alle drei ein wenig bedrückt aus doch schnell verstecken sie ihre besorgten Gesichter und James meint lächelnd:

„Was soll's geben?"

Lily schnaubt ein wenig böse und meint dann:

„Was ist mit Remus?"

Sirius verschränkt lässig die Arme hinterm Kopf und meint:

„Och, der hat scheinbar was falsches gegessen. Er wird nicht zum Unterricht kommen, er soll sich ein wenig ausruhen meinte Madam Allgood."

Mit den Worten von Sirius machen sich die Freunde weiter auf zum Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonegall.

Der Unterricht scheint schier unendlich und nach dem Abendessen verabschieden sich die Jungs ungewöhnlich schnell von den Mädchen und rennen aus dem Schloss. Die Mädchen wundern sich darüber und laufen ihnen hinterher. Doch als sie vor dem Schloss stehen sahen sie niemanden. Die Jungs scheinen vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nur Dunkelheit. Eine seltsame Stimmung zerreißt die Luft. Lily schaut zum See. Er lag ruhig und friedlich da und spiegelte das wunderschöne Mondlicht wieder.

„Schaut euch das an!" meint sie und die anderen beiden schauen ebenfalls zum See.

Er war wirklich wunderschön. Das silberne Mondlicht schimmerte wunderschön im ruhigen nachtblauen Wasser. Jenny schaut zum Himmel um den Mond anzuschauen.

„Ist der Mond nicht wunderschön wenn er so voll und rund ist?"

Die beiden anderen Freundinnen stimmen ihr zu. Jenny grinst die beiden Freundin nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an.

„Es ist 20 Uhr. Ich habe gehört, dass um diese Uhrzeit, der Mond seine gefährlichste Strahlung hat!"

Die Freundinnen schauen Jenny entsetzt an.

„Gefährlichste Strahlung?" fragen sie wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja!" meint Jenny und grinst weiter.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sich genau in dem Moment wenn der Mond seine gefährlichste Strahlung abgibt sich die Werwölfe verwandeln!"

Liu schaudert es ein wenig bei den Gedanken an diese Wesen. Sie sind gefährlich, sie sind Bestien und sie sind grauenhaft. Lily schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach so ein Unsinn!"

Doch Jenny verharrte auf ihrer Erzählung und Lily und sie fingen an zu Diskutieren. Die Jungs sind vergessen und die Drei machen sich auf den Weg in die Betten.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zerreißt die Luft. Schmerzen, Schmerzen die keiner für möglich halten kann zerren an dem Geschöpf , das da am staubigen Boden dieser alten verlassenen und halb verfallenen Hütte sitzt. Schwer atmend wälzt es sich am Boden und ringt nach Luft. Sein Kopf füllt sich an als würde er zerspringen und jeder Teil des Körpers verursacht unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Licht fällt auf die Gestallt. Das helle Mondlicht dringt durch eines der Fenster in die Hütte. Die Gestallt schaut plötzlich auf. Die Moosgrünen Augen auf die leuchtende Scheibe gerichtet. Merkwürdiges Keuchen quellt aus der Kehle der Person und die leuchtenden Augen werden matt. Rotes aufblitzen in den Augen. Ein gefährliches Funkeln. Die Zähne spitzen sich zu und werden länger. Sie kommen wieder. Die Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Jeder Knochen im Körper verändert sich. Alle Organe und Muskeln nehmen andere Formen an. Immer begleitet von den schrecklichen Schmerzen. Immer wieder diese Schmerzen. Die Gestallt will schreien , doch das einzige was seine Kehle verlässt ist ein Jaulen. Ja, ein lautes langes Heulen. Der Ruf eines Wolfes durchbricht die Nacht. Der Geist, der in der heulenden Hütte spukt ist erwacht.

Am nächsten Tag scheint Remus wieder kerngesund zu sein , als er mit den anderen drei Jungs zusammen zum Frühstück in die große Halle kommt.

„Guten Morgen!" meint er fröhlich zu den Mädchen , die ihn wie einen Geist anstarrten.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt Lily schließlich.

Remus lächelt sie wie immer an und meint:

„Bestens!"

„Das ist gut!" wirft Jenny ein und versucht aus irgendeinem Grund das Thema zu wechseln.

Schnell ist sie zu Ende und meint dann:

„Ich bin satt. Ich glaub ich mach einen kleinen Morgenspaziergang um den See."

Sie schaut einmal in die Runde und Sirius grinst sie an.

„Weißt du was? Ich begleite dich!" meint er.

Jenny war davon zwar überrascht, aber es kam ihr gerade gelegen, dass Sirius sie begleiten wollte. Die beiden stehen auf und gehen aus der Halle.

„Ich muss noch einen Brief an meine Mutter schreiben, wenn ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet." , meint Peter freundlich und verlässt ebenfalls die Halle.

Lily und Liu schauen sich an und plötzlich grinst auch Lily. Sie wendet ihren Blick ab , nimmt James Hand und meint:

„Ich brauche noch was aus der Bibliothek. Kommst du mit?"

James seufzt tief nickt aber dennoch und schon machen sich die beiden auf den Weg. Liu und Remus sitzen nun als letztes noch an dem Tisch. Liu, die scheinbar immer noch nicht versteht was Lily ihr andeuten wollte, schaut den beiden verärgert nach.

„Also wenn die mit James in der Bibliothek nur ein Buch holen will , fress' ich doch 'nen Besen!"

Remus der noch immer isst meint:

„Seh' ich auch so. Und Jenny und Sirius gehen sicher auch nicht nur spazieren. Hast du Sirius grinsen gesehen?"

Liu nickt.

„Stimmt, da hast du recht."

Sirius und Jenny sind schon eine Weile unterwegs, aber sie haben noch nicht einmal den halben See geschafft. Schweigend gehen die beiden nebeneinander her. Keiner sagt etwas. Es ist auch kein Vogel zu hören oder irgendein anderes Tier. Es ist mucksmäuschenstill. Jenny fühlt sich irgendwie komisch. Sie ist unruhig und dauernd schielt sie zu Sirius hinüber und jedes Mal , wenn sie ihn sieht, fühlt sich ihr Magen an als würde er springen und von tausend Schmetterlingen getragen werden. Das kannte sie sonst nicht. Sicherlich ging es ihr schon einmal so, als sie mit Sirius alleine war , aber dennoch kam es ihr irgendwie fremd vor. Plötzlich spürt sie etwas. Eine warme Männerhand an ihrer eigenen. Ein wenig erschrocken starrt sie auf ihre Hand. Sirius' Hand hielt die ihre fest. Jenny fühlte sich schon fast als würde sie schweben. Sirius, Sirius Black hält ihre Hand fest und geht mit ihr am See spazieren. Die Stille wird plötzlich unterbrochen als Sirius meint:

„Machen wir eine kleine Pause?"

Jenny öffnet den Mund um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, doch aus ihrem Hals kommt kein Ton, woraufhin sie nur nickt. Schweigend setzen sich die beiden ans Seeufer und wieder muss Jenny dauernd zu Sirius schielen. Was dachte er wohl gerade? Jetzt in diesem Moment , in dem er immer noch ihre Hand hält und auf den See blickt. Sirius schaut zu Boden. Er atmet tief durch und guckt dann in Jennys Augen. In ihre leuchtend orangen Augen. Diese Augen , die ihn immer wieder so verzaubern. Er will was sagen , doch bringt auch er keinen Ton heraus als er ansetzt , und so schwiegen sie sich weiter an , immer noch die Hand des anderen haltend.

James hat sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen , während Lily immer noch die Regale absucht. Außer ihnen ist niemand in der Bücherei und das findet Lily auch gut so. So kann sie ungestört mit James reden.

„Du James..."

„Hm." kommt es nur von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus dem Sessel.

„Ich frage mich schon lange , was Remus eigentlich hat."

Lily sieht, wie James erst etwas geschockt ist und dann schnell überlegt und antwortet:

„Nichts, was sollte mit ihm sein?"

Lily geht zu ihm und geht in die Knie um mit ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Lüg' mich nicht an, James Potter! Ich weiß doch genau, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Seit ich euch kenne ist Remus einmal im Monat krank oder zufällig weg! Das ist nicht nur merkwürdig , sondern auch extrem auffällig! Also, was hat er?"

James schaut seinem Gegenüber lange in die grünen Augen bevor er jedoch den Blick abwendet und starr auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Luft starrt.

„Ich..." fängt er leise und langsam an.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Lily schaut ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieso?" will sie wissen und ihre Stimme klingt dabei etwas enttäuscht.

Wieder seufzt James.

„Weil ich einem Freund ein Versprechen gegeben habe."

Lily steht auf und schaut James zum Teil beleidigt , zum Teil traurig an.

„Nicht einmal mir kannst du es sagen?"

James steht ebenfalls auf und schaut Lily bedrückt an. Ein keines Seufzen ist von ihm zu vernehmen, vorsichtig streicht er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und meint:

„Nein, nicht einmal dir , Lily..." mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und geht zur Tür hinaus.

Jenny hat sich gefasst und dachte an die Abmachung der Mädchen. Ernst schaut sie den Jungen neben sich an. Sie zieht ihre Hand weg und meint dann:

„Sirius, bitte sag mir was los ist!"

Dieser schaut sie erst ein wenig verdutzt an und fragt dann:

„Was...soll denn los sein?"

Jenny schaut ihn weiterhin ernst an.

„Was fehlt Remus?"

Sirius schaut, scheinbar etwas traurig, zur Seite.

„Ähm... was meinst du?" sagt er zögernd.

Jenny bleibt ernst.

„Er war krank, was hatte er?"

„Das haben wir euch doch schon gesagt. Er hatte etwas falsches gegessen..."

Sirius blickt in Jennys Augen und merkt, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Doch was sollte er ihr denn erzählen?

„Weißt du, wir machen uns Sorgen. Lily hat erzählt, dass Remus öfters krank ist. Also?"

Sirius seufzt nur anstelle einer Antwort.

„Sirius! Ich will wissen was unser Freund hat!"

Ein sarkastisches Lachen dringt aus Sirius Kehle hervor.

„Oh nein, Miss McCollin, dass wollen sie nicht wissen. Glauben sie mir, dass wollen sie nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich!"

Jenny schaut ihn verwundert in die Augen. Es scheint so als würden sie sie fesseln. Sirius steht auf und meint nur zu Jenny:

„Wir sollten weitergehen. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis zum Schloss!"

Jenny wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Aber..."

Doch Sirius hat sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Schnell steht Jenny auf und rennt ihm hinterher. Ob er jetzt böse auf sie war?

Liu und Remus waren in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gegangen , um zu üben. Sie hatten das Lied nun schon ein paar mal gesungen und beide konnten es eigentlich ziemlich gut. Gut, an manchen Stellen hingen sie noch ein wenig, aber das würden sie schon noch hinbekommen. Auch Liu ist in mittler Weile eingefallen ,was die Mädchen besprochen hatten. Allerdings hatte sie sich noch nicht getraut Remus zu fragen. Doch schließlich nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Du Remus..."

Remus schaut sie sofort an und lächelt sie freundlich an.

„Ja?" fragt er sie.

Liu überlegt, wie sollte sie ihn denn fragen? Doch dann sprudelt es einfach aus ihr raus.

„Was für eine Krankheit hast du, dass du immer wieder krank wirst?"

Remus Augen weiten sich. Er sieht richtig geschockt aus. Er blickt zu Boden und als seine Stimme erklingt, klingt sie einst traurig einst sehr ernst und entschlossen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

Liu schaut ihn mitleidig an.

„Aber wenn du drüber redest, können wir dir helfen." Meint sie hartnäckig.

Remus schaut sie immer noch nicht an und seine Stimme wird noch trauriger.

„Mir kann man nicht helfen!"

Liu will nicht nachgeben und so will sie weiter nachhacken.

„Aber..."

„NEIN!"

Remus schaut sie nun tot ernst an und in seinen Augen steht förmlich geschrieben was er sagen will. Liu lässt es bleiben. Sie merkt, dass es Remus quält und dass er mit niemanden darüber reden will. Liu schließt die Augen und meint ruhig.

„Wenn du nicht willst... zwingen wird dich keiner dazu, darüber zu reden... aber wenn du dennoch jemanden zum reden brauchst... ich bin immer da. OK?"

Remus nickt dankbar und die beiden beschließen die anderen zu suchen.

Abends im Mädchenschlafsaal , reden die drei Mädchen noch lange zusammen. Jenny wirkt äußerst sauer.

„Ach , so ein Mist! Sirius wollte mir nichts sagen und aus Peter haben wir auch nichts rausbekommen!"

Lily seufzt.

„Stimmt, das war schon ein kleiner Schock für mich, dass James mir es nicht sagen wollte. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich dachte, er sagt mir immer alles."

„Tja." , Meint Jenny nur dazu .

Liu dagegen ist sehr schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Sie starrt nur an die Decke und denkt nach. Doch da wird sie von Jenny aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey Liu, was is'n?"

Liu schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach nichts , ich wunder mich nur ein wenig."

„Worüber?" Will nun auch Lily wissen.

Liu seufzt herzhaft.

„Nun, als ich mit Remus gesprochen habe, habe ich richtig gesehen wie es ihn quält, was auch immer es ist und er will trotzdem nicht darüber reden. Mit niemanden!"

Wieder kommt nur ein „Tja." Von Jenny. Lily überlegt und meint dann:

„Aber den Jungs hat er es ja scheinbar auch gesagt."

Liu schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht zwangsläufig. Vielleicht haben sie es auch irgendwie anders erfahren. Vielleicht hat es ihnen Madam Allgood gesagt , weil Remus zusammengebrochen ist... oder so."

„Und wenn schon!" wirft Jenny ein.

„Uns sagt sie es sicher nicht , wenn wir sie einfach fragen."

Die anderen beiden stimmen ihr zu. Lily gähnt einmal herzhaft. Sie sind eigentlich alle schon ziemlich müde.

„Wir finden schon noch raus, was es ist!" meint sie und legt sich in ihr Bett.

„Gute Nacht!"

Auch die anderen gehen zu Bett und es dauert nicht lange , bis sie eingeschlafen sind und was sie nicht wissen ist, dass ein paar Räume weiter vier Jungs sich ernsthaft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen haben, wie sie die Mädchen davon überzeugen können, dass es Remus „gut" geht. Doch eine Lösung hatten auch sie vor dem Einschlafen nicht gefunden.


	5. Der 30 Oktober

Kapitel 5: Der 30. Oktober

Der 30. Oktober ist gekommen und die Aufregung der Schüler wird immer größer. Noch immer haben Remus und Liu den Freunden nicht gesagt , dass sie an dem Turnier teilnehmen. Es ist Freitag und irgendwie scheint niemand auf den Unterricht zu achten. Das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war das Turnier am bevorstehenden Abend. Die Lehrer hatten bekannt gegeben das es bei weitem nicht so viele Schüler sein werden wie es in den Gerüchten behauptet wurde und außerdem sollten die Kandidaten plötzlich Muggelsachen bei ihren Auftritten haben. Da die meisten keine Muggelsachen hatten bekamen sie Schulfrei für diesen Tag um in Hogsmead oder notfalls auch in London einzukaufen. So kommt es, dass beim Mittagessen von den sonst sieben Freunden nur fünf da sitzen und heftig diskutieren.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Liu hat gesagt, dass ihre Mutter krank geworden ist, und dass sie sie ganz schnell besuchen muss. Aber bis heute Abend will sie wieder hier sein."

James schnaubt durch die Nase.

„Das muss wohl ne Epidemie sein, Remus' Mutter ist auch krank geworden..."

Alle schütteln den Kopf. Irgendwie glauben sie den beiden Freunden nicht so wirklich. Alle überlegen was das sollte. Doch da umspielt ein Lächeln Jennys Lippen. Strahlend schaut sie die Freunde an.

„Und was ist, wenn...!"

Die anderen wussten genau was Jenny sagen wollten.

„Du meinst..." fängt Lily an.

„Dass sie doch am Turnier teilnehmen und nun einkaufen sind?"

Jenny nickt. Die anderen wissen nicht so recht ob das stimmt. Schließlich hätten die beiden ihnen doch was gesagt. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Jenny und Lily sind sich schon sicher und freuen sich richtig.

„Das ist ja cool. Ich bin gespannt was sie singen!"

Die Jungs allerdings schauen noch ein wenig skeptisch.

Am Abend finden sich alle Schüler in der großen Halle ein so auch die Freunde. Peter schaut sich die ganze Zeit um.

„Remus und Liu wollten doch bis zum Abend wieder da sein!"

Jenny grinst ihn an und meint:

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich sind sie schon eine ganze Weile wieder da und sind nur wie die anderen Kandidaten wo anders!"

Als sie das gesagt hatte zwinkert sie mit einem Auge. Sirius zuckt nur mit den Schultern und meint:

„Wir werden sehen..."

Stille tritt in den Saal ein, als Professor Dumbledore auf der neu aufgebauten Bühne erscheint. Der Lehrertisch wurde umgestellt und zwar wurde er geteilt und eine Hälfte steht links neben der Bühne und eine rechts. Dumbledore beginnt seine kleine Rede:

„Nun, als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, dass in der ersten Runde die Lehrer entscheiden wer weiter kommt, da es sonst zu lange dauern würde. Es haben sich insgesamt 40 Kandidaten gemeldet aber nur 8 von ihnen werden weiter kommen. Wie einige gemerkt haben, waren einige ihrer Mitschüler nicht im Unterricht, da sie sich noch Muggelsachen kaufen mussten. Doch es haben alle geschafft etwas zu finden. Also lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich begrüße unsere ersten Kandidaten: Amely Grow und Patricia Zirali mit dem Lied „Warum" von Samajona!"

Lily verdreht die Augen.

„Das fängt ja schon gut an...!"

Doch gegen die Erwartung der Freunde singen die beiden Gryffindor-Mädchen nicht schlecht. Die beiden bekommen einen riesigen Applaus und es folgen noch ungefähr 20 Kandidaten bis die Freunde plötzlich hellhörig werden als Dumbledore eine neue Ansage macht:

„Unsere nächsten Kandidaten kommen aus Gryffindor! Liu Willis und Remus Lupin mit einer etwas umgedichteten Version von „Jenny from the Block" von Jennifer Lopez! „Liu from the Block"!"

Die Freunde starren auf die Bühne als die beiden kommen. Liu hatte die Haare zum erstenmal offen und erst jetzt konnte man sehen, dass sie eigentlich wie Jenny auch einen Stufenschnitt hat. Beide trugen sie wie ja vorgeschrieben Muggelsachen. Liu einen Minirock aus Jeansstoff und ein schräggeschnittenes Oberteil in schwarz. Um die linke Hand, in der sie auf das Mikrophon hält, hat sie einige große, glitzernde Armreifen in verschiedenen Farben und ein enges, schwarzes Samtband um den Hals. Außerdem trägt sie hohe schwarze Lederstiefel. Remus dagegen trägt eine Jeans, Turnschuh und ein langes schwarzes T-Shirt. Vom Slytherintisch kommt ein Zwischenruf:

„Hey Lupin, hast du die neuen Sachen geklaut?"

Doch Remus ignorierte den Jungen einfach. Dumbledore verlässt die Bühne und die Musik beginnt zu spielen. Die beiden Freunde sind sichtlich aufgeregt und alle Augen der Halle ruhen auf den Beiden. Doch da nehmen sie ihren Mut zusammen und beginnen zu singen:

Remus:

We off the block this year  
Went from a load to a lot this year  
Everybody mad at the rocks that I wear  
I know where I'm going and I know where I'm from  
You hear Lox in the air  
Yeah we at the airport out in D-Block  
From the block where everybody Air Force'd out  
With a new white T, you fresh  
Nothing phony with us  
Make the money, get the mansion, bring it home Swizz

Liu:  
From In Living Color to movie scripts  
To On The Six , to L iu to this headline clips  
I stay grounded  
As the amounts roll in  
I'm real I thought I told you  
(I'm real)  
I'm real even on Oprah  
(I'm real)  
That's just me  
Nothing phony, don't hate on me  
What you get is what you see, oh

Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from

I'm down to earth like this  
Rockin' this business  
I've grown up so much  
I'm in control and lovin' it  
Rule has got me laughing kid  
I love my life and my public  
Put God first and can't forget to stay real

To me its like breathing

Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from

Remus:

It take hard work to cash checks  
So don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, the assets  
You get back what you put out  
And even if you take the good route  
You can't count the hood out  
After a while you'll know who to blend with  
Just keep it real with the ones you came in with  
Best thing to do is stay low  
The blocks and L iu  
They act like they don't - but they know  
They can't get a penny from the block  
And at the end of the day  
She's still Liu from the block, yeah

Liu:  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Liu from the block  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
No matter where I go  
I know where I came from

Nachdem sie fertig sind ist es absolut still im Saal. Allen hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Beide hatten wunderbar gesungen. Doch plötzlich springt ein kleiner Junge vom Tisch der Gryffindor auf und klatscht in seine Hände. Erstaunt schauen ihn alle an. Es war Romulus. Nun erwachen auch die anderen Gryffindors aus ihrer Starre und alle stehen auf und klatschen. Ihnen folgen noch die anderen Tische. Sogar ein großer Teil der Slytherins klatscht. Die beiden verbeugen sich und gehen wie die Kandidaten vor ihnen auch von der Bühne und zu ihren normalen Plätzen. Die Freunde schauen sie alle freudig und überwältigt an. Nachdem keiner etwas sagt , meint Liu grinsend:

„Also die Überraschung ist gelungen!"

Die Freunde nicken nur stumm und die beiden lachen. Doch schließlich beginnen sie sich zu unterhalten immer wieder unterbrochen von den anderen Kandidaten. Peter hatte recht, Lucius Malfoy machte auch mit. Er sing das Lied „It' my life!" von Bon Jovi. Auch mit ziemlich großen Erfolg. Aber bei der letzten Kandidatin hören die Freunde dann wieder ganz genau hin, denn es war Peters kleine Schwester: Carolin Pettigrew. Dumbledore macht seine Ansage während das kleine schüchterne Mädchen auf die Bühne schlürft. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und mit schwarzer Latzhose einem weißen T-Shirt darunter.

„Und nun: Carolin Pettigrew mit das Lied „Just more" von Wonderwall!"

Und trotz ihrer Nervosität singt die kleine Carolin bezaubernd:

"Look beyond my face and love me  
I'm not the good girl you should know 

There was a time when I thought of you  
There was a time when you thought of me  
Look in my eyes and say you love me  
Look in my eyes and say you want me

I'm just more, I'm just more, I'm just more  
I'm just more, I'm just more, I'm just more

It's too late to look beyond  
It's too late to darn my socks  
I left my shoes left you behind  
Ran barefooted through the crowd yeah 

There's another word for love  
There's another word of course  
I'm just more than you can see obviously

I'm just more, I'm just more, I'm just more  
I'm just more, I'm just more, I'm just more

There's another word for love  
There's another word of course  
I'm just more than you can see obviously 

It's too late to look beyond  
It's too late to darn my socks  
I left my shoes left you behind  
Ran barefooted through the crowd yeah

There's another word for love  
There's another word of course (I'm just more)  
I'm just more than you can see obviously

I'm just more I'm just more I'm just more  
I'm just more I'm just more I'm just more

I'm just more I'm just more I'm just more  
I'm just more I'm just more I'm just more"

Auch sie wird mit tosenden Applaus von der Bühne verabschiedet. Es dauert sehr lang bis alle 40 Kandidaten gesungen haben und die Jury sich für acht Kandidaten entschieden hat. Doch schließlich wurden die Acht bekannt gegeben:

„Es wurden insgesamt, und lustigerweise, aus jedem Haus zwei Kandidaten ausgesucht. Beginnen wir mit den beiden Kandidaten aus Ravenclaw: Jo Summer und Ben Sorrow!"

Tosender Applaus für die beiden Kandidaten die sich wieder auf die Bühne begeben. Doch Dumbledore fährt fort:

„Aus Hufflepuff: Das Team Hanna Wool und Jessy Demen, sowie Carolin Pettigrew!"

Wieder werden die Kandidaten vom Beifall begleitet.

„Von den Slytherins: Die Gruppe Sue Cornwills, Tim Kornal, Davis Horril, Chris Anderson und Lucius Malfoy!"

Die Slytherins jubeln und grölen während die anderen Tische nur pflichtbewusst mitklatschen. Doch dann kam noch das letzte Haus und Liu kneift die Augen zusammen und drückt ganz fest die Daumen.

„Und last but not least: Gryffindor: Das Team: Amely Grow, Patricia Zirali und das Team: Liu Willis, Remus Lupin!"

Jenny neben Liu springt auf:

"YES!"

Liu kann es kaum glauben und steht nur zögernd auf. Alles klatscht und vor allem ihre Freunde zusammen gehen die beiden nach vorne und Liu strahlt richtig vor lauter Freude. Als sich der Beifall legt und alle Kandidaten auf der Bühne stehen , erklärt ihnen Dumblebore wie es weiter geht:

„Also, die nächste Veranstaltung ist am 31. November und da werdet ihr euch einer Art Kurzprüfung unterziehen müssen. Jeder von euch bekommt ein Thema und ihr werdet in einer Stunde einen Aufsatz schreiben. Was genau in dem Aufsatz bewertet wird, wird auch natürlich erst am 31. 11. erzählt. Dann wird es allerdings so sein, dass die Schüler entscheiden, ob ihr weiter kommt oder nicht. Es wird immer nur einer rausgewählt. OK, dann bis zum nächsten mal!"

Mit diesen Worten endet die Veranstaltung und alle Schüler verlassen die große Halle. Die Enttäuschung der ausgeschiedenen Kandidaten wird von der Freude und dem Gejubel der anderen übertönt.

Die Mädchen reden wie jeden Abend noch miteinander:

„Das war ja n Ding , Liu!" meint Jenny immer noch total begeistert.

Lily stimmt ihr zu:

„Ja, das war total cool!"

Liu ist schon etwas verlegen.

„Ach was."

„Doch stimmt. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr gewinnt!" meint Jenny.

„Da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel!"

Liu schüttelt den Kopf und auch Lily tut dies.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht so!" meinen sie beide.

Lily dreht sich zu Liu und schaut sie an.

„Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass ihr beide zusammen auftretet?"

Liu wird ein wenig rot:

„Ach weißt du, ich wollte so gerne mitmachen und nachdem ich gehört hatte , wie gut Remus singen kann, habe ich ihn einfach gefragt!"

„Moony, des war cool!" meint Sirius und springt noch immer auf seinem Bett auf und ab.

„Hey Tatze , pass lieber auf! Sonst musst du heute Nacht auf dem Boden schlafen!" meint Remus nur zurück woraufhin sein Freund aufhört auf seinem Bett zu springen.

„Aber Recht hat er ja. Euer Auftritt war super!" meint Peter.

„Ich war ziemlich überrascht!" fügt James noch hinzu.

Doch Sirius ist total aufgedreht.

„Hey Moony, was für einen Aufsatz werdet ihr beim nächsten Mal machen?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf:

„Das wissen wir doch jetzt noch nicht, Tatze, wir bekommen ein Thema zugewiesen!"

„Ach so..." meint dieser etwas enttäuscht.

Ein Grinsen tritt auf Remus Gesicht. „Was hat dich nun eigentlich aufgehalten auch mitzumachen, Tatze?"

Sirius schaut ihn beleidigt an:

„Willst du mich ärgern?"

Remus grinst immer noch:

„Vielleicht."

Und schon hat Remus ein Kissen im Gesicht. Das war der Startschuss für eine lange und ausgiebige Kissenschlacht im Schlafsaal der Jungs


	6. Das schwere Los der Rumtreiber

Ja, ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr ein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht ob es noch jemanden interessiert, immerhin is die Story jetzt schon alt, aber ich werde jetzt den rest auch noch online stellen XD

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

Kapitel 6: Das schwere Los der Rumtreiber  


Liu war ihr Auftritt beim Turnier schon fast peinlich. Nun ja, sie war eher geschmeichelt, denn fast jeder erkannte sie jetzt und sprach sie auf das Lied an. Auch die Jungs schenkten ihr zunehmende Beachtung. Niemandem war zuvor die schüchterne Neue aufgefallen. Sie war halt einfach da. Liu und Remus trafen sich in der Früh auch nicht mehr, weil Remus nicht mehr so viel lernte, er sagte, dass er an ausschlafen müsse, weil er Abends bis spät in die Nacht dazu keine Zeit mehr habe. Auch Lily und Jenny fiel plötzlich auf, dass sich die vier Jungs immer häufiger alleine in eine Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum verdrückten oder ziemlich früh schlafen gingen. Doch immer wenn die Mädchen sie darauf ansprachen wichen sie ihnen irgendwie aus. Doch Lily hatte irgendwie das bekannte Gefühl, dass sie schon sehr bald erfahren würden weshalb die Vier so beschäftig sind.

Als Lily, Jenny und Liu zum Essen kamen, waren die Jungs schon da. Zumindest drei von ihnen. Sirius, Peter und Remus saßen auf ihren Plätzen und grinsten alle drei ziemlich hinterhältig. Die Mädchen schauten sich fragend an. Doch Lily ahnte nichts Gutes. Als die Mädchen sich zu den Jungs setzen und diese sie bemerken, versuchten die Jungs ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken doch das gelang ihnen nicht besonders gut. Nach einer Weile wurde Jenny das Gegluckse der Jungs zu viel und  
sie meinte ein wenig genervt.

„Was ist denn so komisch!"

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte unschuldig zu gucken.

„Nichts. Wir sind nur so glücklich!"

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, bindet uns doch keinen Bären auf, ihr habt sicher irgendetwas ausgeheckt... und wo ist eigentlich James?"

Die drei Jungs schauten sich fragend an, dann deutete Peter auf etwas über Lilys Kopf und meinte:

„Da is er doch, Lily! Hinter dir."

Lily drehte sich um und erblickte sofort James der sie fröhlich anlächelte.

„Vermisst du mich schon so sehr, Lily?"

Lily lächelte.

„Hättest du wohl gerne."

Auch James lächelte.

„Stimmt!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich James neben sie und wandte sich sofort den drei Jungs zu, die nun wieder eifrig grinsten.

„Und, Krone? Geht alles glatt?" wollte Sirius sofort von seinem Freund wissen.

Dieser zwinkerte und meinte:

„Logo!"

Die Mädels wurden hellhörig:

„Was geht glatt?" wollte Liu wissen.

Die Jungs schauten geschockt.

„Öhm, nichts, gar nichts." Meinte Remus etwas blass.

„Sicherlich."

Kam es von Jenny. Auch Lily schaute die vier Rumtreiber scharf an:

„Okay, also was habt ihr ausgeheckt?"

Die Jungs merkten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte den Mädchen weiterhin etwas vorzuspielen, dennoch wollten sie ihren Plan auf keinen Fall verraten. Sirius zwinkerte ihnen zu und meinte:

„Überraschung!"

Seufzend gaben es die Mädchen auf die Jungs zu löchern. Es  
dauerte nicht lange bis Dumbledore das Essen frei gab. Auf allen Tischen  
erschien das Essen und sofort griffen alle Schüler fleißig zu. Nur eine  
kleine Gruppe Jungs, genannt die Rumtreiber, begannen nicht sich über die Speisen herzumachen, sie schauten alle gespannt zum Slytherintisch. Den Mädchen fiel das auf und da sie ja wussten, dass irgendetwas passieren würde blickten auch sie zum Tisch des verhassten Hauses. Plötzlich meinte Sirius leise aber dennoch amüsiert:

„Er kommt."

„Wer kommt?" Fragte Jenny und Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf zum Lehrertisch, dort sahen die Mädchen wie Mr. Damnit sich zu seinem Platz begab.

Als er sich setzte passiert das unglaublichste was die  
Mädchen je gesehen hatten. Urplötzlich hatten alle Slytherins komische pinke T-Shirts an, die eher an Mädchen Tops erinnerten, welche meist lila geschriebene Sätze aufgedruckt hatten. Bei Lucius steht:

„Malfoy, Malfoy hat die Hose gestrichen voll."

Auch bei den anderen standen so gemeine Sprüche auf den  
T-Shirts, sogar beim Lehrer der Slytherins, Mr Damnit stand ein Satz. „Mr  
Damnit, Damnit hat im Hintern Dynamit." Stinksauer versuchte er das nervende Kleidungsstück loswerden, doch er schaffte es nicht. Lautes Gelächter brach in der Halle aus, sogar Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer mussten lachen. Die Slytherins, einschließlich Professor Damnit verließen schnell den Raum. Jenny, Liu und Lily schafften es nicht sich zu beruhigen. Sie mussten einfach zuviel lachen als das sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnten. Die Jungs dagegen waren überglücklich, dass ihr Streich, der so lange Vorbereitung benötigt hatte geklappt hatte. Es dauerte lange bis sich die Halle wieder  
beruhigt hatte und Ruhe einkehrte, doch danach verlief alles wieder normal.

Anspannung war in den Gesichtern der vier Rumtreibern zu erkennen,  
sie standen vor dem großem Pult von Professor Dumbledore, der sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondförmigen Brille anschaute. Hinter ihnen schritt ein aufgebrachter Lehrer mit der lila Aufschrift: „Mr Danmit, Damnit hat im  
Hintern Dynamit!" auf seinem pinken Top, im Zimmer auf und ab. Plötzlich  
durchbrach er das Schweigen und meinte:

„Ich verlange eine Strafe Albus! Diese Jungs haben nicht zum ersten Mal solche Streiche ausgeheckt und ausgeführt. Das kann nicht so weiter gehen."

Ernst schaute Professor Dumbledore den Lehrer an und meinte ruhig:

„Was schlägst du denn vor, John?"

Der Lehrer überlegte kurz und schaute prüfend zu den vier Jungs, bis sein Blick an Remus hängen blieb und er meinte mit einem gehässigem Grinsen :

„Schließen sie Lupin aus dem Turnier aus."

Remus bekam einen kleinen Schock und auch die anderen waren nicht unbedingt zufrieden mit diesem Vorschlag, was Sirius auch sofort Kund tat.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Schließlich haben wir das alle zusammen gemacht und nicht nur Remus!"

Während Damnit ihn anschaute als wolle er ihn gleich umbringen,  
stimmte Dumbledore zu.

„Mister Black hat Recht, nicht nur er verdient Strafe  
sondern alle zusammen. Außerdem würde ich Miss Willis damit auch bestrafen und das wäre nun absolut unberechtigt."

Erleichtert darüber atmeten die Jungs aus und warten auf ihre tatsächliche Bestrafung.

„So ein verdammter MIST!" schrie Sirius auf.

Die vier Freunde standen mitten im Käfig von Hagrids Greifen. Ihre Strafe war es den Käfig zu säubern, was eine sehr  
dreckige Arbeit war, denn was Greife essen, muss irgendwann wieder raus... und  
Greife essen viel. Die Freunde waren von oben bis unten mit Greifmist  
beschmutzt und rochen auch dem entsprechend. Sirius war zum wiederholten Male  
ausgerutscht und in einen Haufen gefallen, was seine Laune nicht unbedingt  
verbesserte. Liu, Jenny und Lily hatten sich entschlossen den Jungs seelischen  
Bestand zu leisten und beobachten sie von außerhalb des Käfigs.

„Nun macht schon, wenn ihr in diesem Tempo weiter arbeitet werdet ihr nicht vor morgen Abend fertig!" meinte Jenny lachend.

Böse schaute Sirius sie an und meint nur sauer:

„Klappe!"

Geschockt wich Jenny ein wenig zurück. So etwas hatte  
Sirius noch nie zu ihr gesagt. Auch die anderen Jungs waren sehr angefressen  
und wollten keine blöden Kommentare hören, doch die blieben ihnen nicht  
erspart, denn immer wieder kamen Slytherins vorbei, um sie auszulachen. Knurrend  
wischte Sirius den Boden und murmelte:

„Wenn ich noch einen dieser Slytherins hier sehe, dann kleb ich ihnen meinen Kaugummi auf die Augen und dann wird's finster!"

Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme hinter sich:

„Mister Black, ich habe das Gefühl, als wollten sie auch noch eine schriftliche Strafarbeit."

Sirius lächelte Professor Damnit überfreundlich an und entgegnete mit Engelsmiene:

„Aber nein, Professor, ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt."

Kopfschüttend setzte der Lehrer seinen Weg fort. James klopfet Sirius auf die Schulter und meinte hinterhältig grinsend:

„Is' ja erstaunlich wie du den Kaugummi auf's Auge geklebt hast, ist  
unheimlich finster geworden."

Böse schaute Sirius seinen Freund an:

„Willst du deine Nase am Hinterkopf tragen?"

Doch bevor die beiden wirklich anfingen sich  
zu streiten schritten die Mädchen ein, die den Käfig nun auch betreten hatten.

„Nun hört schon auf und arbeitet." , meinte Lily und schnappte sich ein paar  
Gummihandschuhe.

Überrascht darüber, dass die Mädchen ihnen halfen arbeiteten die Jungs weiter. Remus und Liu schauten sich dauernd an und mussten dann wieder grinsen, das ging so lange, bis sie plötzlich beide ohne irgendwelche Absprachen anfingen zu singen:

„Aber eins kann mir keiner!  
Eins kann mir keiner!  
Eins kann mir keiner nehmen  
Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!"

Doch obwohl das Lied alle aufheiterte ,hatte Remus ein seltsames Gefühl  
im Magen. Immer wieder kam dieses Gefühl wenn er daran dachte, dass er  
beinahe vom Turnier ausgeschlossen worden wäre und vor allem beschäftigte ihn  
wie Liu wohl darauf reagiert hätte, doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen,  
als sie endlich mit der Arbeit fertig waren und gehen durften. Langsam machten  
sich die sieben Freunde auf den Weg in den Griffindorturm. Egal wo sie  
hinkamen, gingen ihnen alle aus dem Weg.

„Was haben die denn?" meinte Peter  
verwundert.

„Erde an Peter!" meinte Sirius schlecht gelaunt.

„Wir haben den halben Tag damit verbracht, Sch**** zu beseitigen, wir stinken auch danach!"

„Oh."

Kam es nur von Peter. Und das erste was passierte als die Freunde  
ankamen, war der Streit der Jungs wer als erster die Dusche bekommt...


	7. Wovor ich am meisten Angst habe

Kapitel 7: „Wovor ich am meisten Angst habe..."

Die Freunde waren auf den Weg zum See. Die dritte Stunde war nun angebrochen und sie hatten nun eine Schulstunde die normalerweise nicht auf dem Stundenplan der Zaubererschule stand. Die Schüler des 6. Jahrgangs hatten nun die erste Kunststunde Hogwarts'. Während Lily und Jenny begeistert waren, welche dieses Fach ja schon in ihren Muggelschulen hatten, sahen die Rumtreiber mit großer Skepsis auf die kommende Stunde.

„Kunst was das nun wieder ist?" meint Sirius mit hinter dem kopf verschränkten Armen.

„Das ist ein Fach in dem man Bilder malt." Versucht Lily zu erklären.

„Bilder malen?" fragte James mit einer Mischung aus erstaunen und Widerwillen.

Doch Lily nickt nur.

„Müssen die sich auch bewegen?" will Sirius wissen.

Jenny lacht sofort auf.

„Wenn du das hinbekommst bist du gut Sirius!"

Nun lachen auch die anderen beiden Mädchen und Sirius wird leicht rot. Verlegen blickt er nach vorne und murmelt unverständliche Sachen vor sich her.

Am See waren schon einige Schüler und eine junge Lehrerin. Es waren einige, wie die Rumtreiber fanden, komische Holzpfosten aufgestellt worden. Lily und Jenny versuchten ihnen zu erklären, dass das Staffeleien seien und keine komischen Holzpfosten, aber das einzige was sich die vier Jungs unter einer Staffelei vorstellen konnten war eine Leiter. Nach und nach versammelten sich alle Schüler am See. Die junge Lehrerin mit den langen braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen lächelt die jungen Leute freundlich an und meint dann:

„Also, herzlich willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde Kunst!"

Ein Gemurmel machte die Runde. Es schienen nur die wenigsten Begeisterung für dieses Fach zu verspüren. Doch davon lies sich die junge Frau nicht entmutigen.

„Ich bin Miss Seqe und werde eure Lehrerin in Kunst sein. Wie ihr seht habe ich schon einige Staffeleien aufgestellt. Darauf könnte ihr dann eure Blöcke stellen und somit leichter zeichnen. Nimmt sich doch jeder mal einen Block von dem Stapel der dort ist und sucht sich eine Staffelei raus."

Wie gesagt, so getan einige schneller einige langsamer doch am ende hatten alle einen Block auf einer Staffelei und stehen dahinter.

„So ich möchte nun, dass ihr ein wenig nachdenkt und dann zeichnet was euch am meisten Angst macht."

Einige runzelten die Stirn aber nach und nach begannen sie langsam ein Bild zu zeichnen...

„Was ist das für ein Mist!" beschwärt sich Sirius.

„Ich hab doch vor nichts und niemanden Angst!" meint er großkotzig.

„Ach, nein?" meldet sich Remus zu Wort ohne von seinem Bild hoch zu schauen. „Das werde ich dann mal deiner Mutter berichten."

Sirius zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen an den Gedanken seiner Mutter. Sie war zwar eine sehr elegante und edle Frau aber auch streng, argwöhnisch und ihr rutschte schnell mal die Hand aus. Vor allem bei Sirius. Seufzend machte nun auch er sie an die Arbeit.

„Malste jetzt echt deine Mutter?" fragt James verwundert.

„Nee." Entgegnet Sirius seinen Freund. „Ich mal Remus und seine oberklugen Sprüche, die machen mir nämlich Angst!"

Lachend blickt Lily von ihrem Blatt auf.

„Aber ich dachte du hast vor nichts und niemanden Angst!"

Sirius murmelte wieder mal etwas unverständliches vor sich her.

Miss Seqe ging durch die Reihen und betrachtet die nun schon fast vollendeten Bilder. Bei einigen blieb sie stehen und redete mit ihnen über das Bild. Als sie durch die Reihen der Slytherinschüler ging blieb sie plötzlich erschrocken stehen. Sie starrte das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Jungen an und blickte sich dann suchend in der Klasse um. Dann starrte sie wieder auf das Bild und suchte wieder in der Klasse. Dieses Verhalten erweckte die Neugier der Schüler und vor allem das der Rumtreiber und alles ging zu dem Jungen um sein Bild zu sehen. Als James, Sirius, Remus und Peter das Bild sahen mussten sie laut auflachen und die Lehrerin sah sie empört an.

„Darauf brauchen sie vier nicht stolz sein meine Herren!"

Snape hatte ein Bild von den Rumtreibern gemalt. Ein Bild von jenen von denen er am meisten Angst hatte. Nach und nach gingen die Schüler wieder zu ihrem eigenen Bildern und begannen sie zu Ende zu malen.

„Fertig!" freute sich Jenny und legte den Stift bei Seite.

Sofort blickte Sirius auf ihr Bild. Als er es betrachtet kneift er die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Wer soll das sein, Jenny?" will er wissen.

Etwas rot vor Verlegenheit, dass man ihre Zeichnung nicht erkennt meint sie.

„Das ist Professor Damnit!"

Sirius geht ein Licht auf

„OH! Jetzt wo du's sagst!"

Doch da entscheidet sich Jenny dazu nicht mehr rot zu werden sondern zurück zu schlagen.

„Ach ja Mister Großkotz!" fährt sie Sirius. „Was hast du denn gemalt?" Meint sie und macht sich auf um Sirius' Bild anzuschauen.

„Nein, halt!" entgegnet er noch, doch da war er zu langsam, denn Jenny hatte sich das Bild des Jungen schon zu Gemüte geführt.

„Was zum Henker...!" sagt sie mit verzogenem Gesicht.

Sirius verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und meint dann.

„Sieht man doch... das ist Remus und ringsum sind seine Sprüche... Ich hab doch schon gesagt was ich male!"

Jenny beginnt zu lachen.

Die Stunde neigt sich dem Ende und Miss Seqe betrachtet nun die Bilder der Freunde. Bei Jennys Bild zieht sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und meint zu ihr im Flüsterton:

„Aber, aber Miss McCollin... Professor Damnit ist doch gar nicht so furchteinflößend."

Jenny grinst ein wenig und Miss Seqe geht weiter. James hatte Sirius' Vater gemalt mit dem Kommentar:

„Habt ihr den Mann schon mal bei Nacht gesehen? Uwah...!"

Lily hatte einen großen Troll gemalt und Peter Lucius Malfoy. Bei Remus Bild blieb Miss Seqe abermals stehen und erstarrte. Die Freunde betrachteten nun das Bild ihres Freundes. Ein pechschwarzer Hintergrund mit einer hellen weißgelben Kugel in der Mitte.

„Vollmond Mister Lupin?"

Da ihn Jenny, Lily und Liu komisch anschauten meinte er sofort.

„Ähm, eigentlich die Nacht, Miss Seqe. Klingt vielleicht kindisch aber bei uns Zuhause wohnen wir in einem alten Haus am Waldrand und da kann man in der Nacht schon mal Angst bekommen."

Ihm war es um einiges lieber dass ihn die Mädchen für einen Feigling halten der Angst vorm Dunkeln hat als dass sie auch nur den geringsten Verdacht wegen Vollmond schöpfen würden...

„Aha." Meint Miss Seqe mit einem Blick der eindeutig zeigte dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

Dennoch ging sie weiter und blickte auf ein weiteres Bild.

Entzückt meint sie: „Oh, das ist ja ein geniales Bild. Wer hat dieses Bild gemalt?"

„Ähm, das war ich!" meldet sich Liu kleinlaut zu Wort.

„Ich bin höchst erstaunt Miss Willis."

Sie blickt das Bild noch einmal prüfend an.

„Hmm... den Wolf kann man unverkennbar erkennen und da da noch der Vollmond ist nehme ich an, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handelt, stimmt das Miss Willis?"

„Ja." Nickt das lilahaarige Mädchen.

Jenny und Lily nicken verständnisvoll. James, Peter und Sirius dagegen schauen sich nur vielsagend an und Remus lässt etwas traurig den Kopf hängen und beginnt dann sein Bild weiter zu malen.

Nach der Stunde sammelte Miss Seqe die Blöcke wieder ein um sich die Bilder noch einmal zu betrachten. Als die Freunde sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss machten war Sirius total genervt.

„Das war wohl eine vollkommen beknackte Stunde! Ich meine man hätte auch ‚ne Blume malen können und behaupten, dass man in der Kindheit ein dramatisches Erlebnis mit Blumen hat und daher Angst vor ihnen hat!"

James stimmte ihm da voll und ganz zu. „Ich habe gehört wie Chris Holmin behauptet hatte er habe Angst vor Knuddelmuffs weil einer ihn als Baby beinahe erdrückt hätte..."

Nun mischte auch Lily tatkräftig mit. „Ja, stimmt und Patricia hatte einen Eisbecher gemalt mit der Begründung sie habe vor den Kalorien Angst die darin steckten..."

Sirius lachte auf.

„Der traue ich das auch noch zu!"

Nun begannen die anderen auch zu lachen. Alle? Nein, Remus bekam gar nicht erst mit was die anderen sagten er war in seine Gedanken vertieft und schaut traurig gen Richtung Himmel. Wieder nur noch 1 Woche, dann war es wieder Mal so weit und er müsste wieder in die Heulende Hütte. Er blickt zu seinen Freunden. Was die Mädchen wohl machen würden wenn sie das je erfahren würden. Die gerade vergangene Stunde hatte ihm wieder einmal gezeigt, dass es sicher schwere Folgen hätte wenn die drei Mädchen sein 2. Ich kennen lernten. Er beobachtete das lilahaarige Mädchen. Ihre größte Angst waren Werwölfe. Hatte sie dann ach vor Remus Angst? Immerhin kannte sie ihn doch und müsste wissen, dass er ihr nicht tun würde. Aber machte das überhaupt einen Unterschied? Werwolf blieb schließlich Werwolf. Doch da riss ihn Sirius' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ey Moony!"

Remus schreckt hoch.

"Ähm was gibt's?"

Zwar schaut ihn Sirius noch etwas komisch an fragt aber nicht warum er so abwesend war.

„Hast du den Aufsatz für Zauberereigeschichte geschrieben?"

Remus schaute seinen Freund mit einen Blick der Selbstverständlichkeit an.

„Sicherlich."

Sirius Augen funkelten vor Freude. Er fällt seinen Freund um den Hals und schaut ihn von unten her mit Hundeaugen an.

„Moonylein... gibst du mir den Aufsatz damit ich abschreiben kann?"

Remus der rot geworden war bei Sirius' Verhalten meint.

„Wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle loslässt werde ich dir den Aufsatz sicher nicht geben!"


	8. Und sie wussten nicht was sie damit

Kapitel 8: Und sie wussten nicht was sie damit anstellen würden

Es war wieder Mal so weit. Wieder einmal war Remus Lupin kaum wieder zu erkennen. Er war leichenblass und machte den wohl kränklichsten und erbärmlichsten Eindruck den man sich vorstellen konnte. Dennoch saß er, schwach wie er war, kraftlos im Unterricht von Mr Danmit und horchte dessen „interessanten" Anweisungen in Sachen Heiltrankbrauerei zu. Während Lily, Liu und Jenny den kränkelnden Freund immer wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarfen ignorierten die restlichen Rumtreiber weitestgehend den Zustand des Freundes. Plötzlich wurde Remus jedoch grün im Gesicht und begann schwer zu atmen. Liu welche neben ihm saß wurde sofort leicht panisch.

„Remus, ist alles in Ordnung? Was hast du?"

Doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht von ihrem Banknachbarn welcher nur noch kaum merklich die Augen verdrehte und kippte wie in Zeitlupe von seinem Stuhl was nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler und sogar die von Prof. Danmit auf sich zog. Während Liu und Lily einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen hatten blieben die anderen weites gehend ruhig. Gemurmel brach aus und alle waren aufgestanden. Peter, James und Sirius waren zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen gelaufen und wollten überprüfen was er hatte, doch da stand Professor Danmit hinter ihnen und schaute nur verächtlich und verabscheuungswürdig auf den blassen Gryffindor hinunter. Mit harter emotionsloser Stimme meinte er:

„Black, Potter, sie wissen was los ist, also würden sie die Güte haben..."

James und Sirius nickten, zogen Remus hoch und trugen ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ohne irgendwie weiter auf das Geschehen einzugehen fuhr Professor Danmit mit seinem Unterricht vor.

Lily, Liu und Jenny rannten durch die Gänge.

„Schon wieder!" meinte Jenny. „Wieder war er so krank! Sogar Professor Danmit scheint zu wissen was Remus hat!" Fuhr sie verärgert fort.

Die anderen beiden nickten.

„Ich weiß nicht was das soll? Ich meine sie wissen doch, dass wir uns Sorgen machen! Warum sagen sie uns nicht was er hat?" wollte Liu etwas atemlos wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber James bekommt anständig etwas von mir zu hören!" schrie Lily schon fast.

Da bogen die Mädchen auch schon in den Krankenflügel ein. Die Tür zu diesem war offen und die drei Mädchen konnten sehen wie Remus auf einem der Krankenbetten sitzt und ein Glas Orangensaft trinkt. Er war zwar immer noch blass und sah auch immer noch krank aus aber bei weitem nicht mehr so wie vor seinem Zusammenbruch. James und Sirius standen neben ihm und ihnen gegenüber stand Madam Allgood und redete auf die drei ein.

„... und deswegen ist das eine übliche Nebenerscheinung ihrer Krankheit Mister Lupin. Sie wissen sicher, dass es noch kein wirksames Heilmittel dagegen gibt und deswegen sollten sie aufpassen, dass andere Krankheiten sich nicht ausbreiten können ihr Emusystem ist schon geschwächt genug! Haben sie das verstanden, Mister Lupin!"

Remus nickte eifrig und auch James und Sirius zeigten an, dass sie ihren Vortrag verstanden hatten. Nun bemerkte die Heilerin die drei atemlosen Schülerinnen, welche immer noch im Türrahmen standen.

„Oh, guten Tag Miss Willis, Miss Evans, Miss McCollin. Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen oder ist jemand verletzt?"

Die drei schüttelten heftig die Köpfe.

„Na dann ist ja gut."

Lächelte sie erleichtert. Sofort wandte sie sich wieder den Jungs zu:

„Also, sie können wieder gehen und Mister Lupin, denken sie an das was ich ihnen gesagt habe!"

„Sicher Madam Allgood!"

Zwei Tage war der Vorfall nun schon zurück und somit alles wieder beim alten. Zumindest fast alles. Den Teil den die Mädchen von dem Gespräch zwischen Madam Allgood und den Jungs gehört hatten wurden sie nur bestärkt weiter nachzuhaken. Schließlich war es unerhört, dass scheinbar alle wussten was los war nur sie nicht. Nicht einmal Liu die wegen dem Turnier schon fast mehr Zeit mit Remus verbrachte als alle anderen. Während diese jedoch es mehr oder weniger akzeptierte das weder Remus noch die anderen darüber reden wollten gingen Lily und Jenny abermals in die Offensive, doch wussten sie nicht was sie damit anstellen würden.

Ausnahmsweise saß mal James in der Bibliothek und versuchte einen Aufsatz mit Hilfe der Bücher zu schreiben. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch seine verwuschelten Haare und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und drückten ihn sanft nach hinten. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf.

„Was...?"

War das einzige was er hervorbrachte. Ein leises kurzes Lachen war zu hören und dann hörte er eine sanfte, fast engelhafte Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Hast du dich etwa erschreckt?" Fragte Lily.

Nun lächelte James wieder und die Überraschung schwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ein wenig..."

Lily ging um James herum und setzte sich an den Tisch neben ihn. Mit ihren leuchtendgrünen Augen strahlte sie ihn an und ihr Lächeln zog ihn, nicht zum ersten Mal in ihren Bann. Er lehnt sich ein wenig zu ihr vor und meint dann:

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass sie mich hier aufsuchen, Miss Evans?"

„Och..." meinte sie zuckersüß, stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Die Arme schlang sie sanft um seinen Hals und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Brauche ich dazu einen bestimmten Grund?"

Etwas perplex wegen Lilys ungewohntem Verhalten schluckte James als die grünen Augen ihm wieder etwas näher gekommen waren.

„Ei... eigentlich nicht..." meint er etwas verlegen.

Lily lächelte noch breiter und strich ihm durch die Haare und über das Gesicht.

„Dann ist ja gut..." antwortete sie nur noch flüsternd und nährte sich wieder seinem Gesicht.

Immer näher kamen die grünen Augen an ihn heran bis...

Es war schon spät abends als Liu den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat. Was sie dort vorfand ließ sie entsetzt sein. Lily und Jenny saßen auf Lilys Bett, beide völlig aufgelöst und beide den Tränen nahe. So schnell wie möglich schließt Liu die Türe hinter sich.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist denn bei euch passiert?"

Beide schauen die Freundin mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Liu... es ist schrecklich!"

Sofort setzt sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Ok, was ist los?"

Lily und Jenny sehen sich erst zögernd an, doch dann beichten sie der Freundin sofort was sie getan hatten. Sie beichteten dass sie nicht auf sie gehört hatten und die Jungs weiter damit belagern wollten was Remus doch für eine Krankheit hätte und dass sie sich dieses Mal drastischere Maßnahmen ausgedacht hatten. Da sich Liu darunter nicht unbedingt etwas vorstellen konnte waren die anderen beiden dazu gezwungen ihr zu erzählen was sie angestellt hatten. Zuerst musste Lily dran glauben welche James in der Bibliothek aufgesucht hatte. Wie sie sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte und...

*~+*~+FLASHBACK+~*+~*

Immer näher kamen die grünen Augen an ihn heran bis...

... Lily plötzlich stoppte. Sie sah James in die Augen und lächelte. Leise hauchte sie ihm zu.

„James, zuvor sagst du mir aber doch noch was Remus für eine Krankheit plagt."

James schloss die Augen und lächelte. Er legte seine Stirn an die ihre. Noch leiser als Lily flüsterte er etwas was Lily nicht verstanden hatte. Etwas verwirrt schaute Lily ihn an.

„Was? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, James. Was hast du gesagt?"

Da riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah sie böse an. Erschrocken wich sie ein wenig nach hinten. Unsanft schob James das Mädchen von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Mit einen Strafenden Blick schaute er auf sie herunter und meinte dann abermals:

„Er hat ne Allergie auf falsche Freunde!"

Lily war geschockt und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Aber James, ich wollte doch nur..."

Doch James hielt die Hand hoch und zeigte ihr an dass sie schweigen sollte.

„Lass es Lily, alles was du jetzt noch sagst kann und wird gegen dich verwendet."

Ziemlich wütend packte der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Sachen vom Tisch zusammen während Lily immer noch ziemlich perplex auf dem Boden sitzt. Nachdem er sein Zeugs zusammen hatte schaute er noch mal traurig zu Lily runter.

„Wie habe ich mich nur so in dir täuschen können..."

„James!"

Kopfschüttelnd schnappte er sich seine Tasche und seinen Umhang. Vor Lily machte er dann noch eine kleine höffliche Verbeugung und meint.

„Man sieht sich Miss Evans!"

Abermals warf er ihr noch einen strafenden Blick zu.

„James... bitte... geh nicht..." flüstert Lily und eine Träne rann ihr die Wange herunter.

Doch dies schien James nicht sonderlich zu berühren.

„James bitte... es... tut mir leid..."

Doch wieder schüttelte James nur den Kopf und verlies schweigend den Raum. Verzweifelt sah Lily zu der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür und wusste absolut nicht ob sich die Welt nun dreht oder ob sie gerade Untergegangen war.

*~+*~+FLASHBACK ENDE+~*+~*

Liu starrte die Freundin mit offenem Mund an.

„Das glaub ich nicht, Lily! Das hast du nicht wirklich gemacht oder?"

Doch Lily nickte nur traurig. Liu schüttelt perplex den Kopf.

„Wie konntest du nur, du weißt doch genau so gut wie die anderen auch, dass James dich..."

Wieder kommen Lily die Tränen.

„Ich weiß..."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickt das lilahaarige Mädchen nun zu Jenny und meint.

„Lass mich raten... Sirius..."

Jenny nickte und guckte zögerlich zur Freundin.

„Was denn?"

Jenny seufzt.

„Nun ich... ich habe es noch ein wenig mehr übertrieben als Lily..."

Liu sah sie geschockt an.

„Noch mehr? In wie fern?"

*~+*~+FLASHBACK+~*+~*

Sirius saß am Flussufer und ließ kleine Steine über das Flussufer springen. Langeweile pur. James hatte für die Schule zu tun, Peter musste Nachsitzen, Remus war irgendwo unterwegs und Snape war unauffindbar. Nach einer weile des sinnlosen Steine springen lassen, stand er dann doch auf um eventuell etwas Sinnvolleres zu machen. Den letzten Stein den er noch in der Hand hatte warf er mit voller Kraft in die Mitte des Sees. Mit einem kleinen.

„Ach, verdammt."

Seufzend hob er die Tasche auf die neben ihm stand und wollte zurück zum Schloss gehen. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte stand plötzlich Jenny hinter ihm. Etwas erschrocken wich er einen Schritt nach hinten. Lächelnd meint das Mädchen.

„Ich dachte du hast vor nichts und niemanden Angst?" Sirius grinste und meinte.

„Ich hatte ja auch keine Angst, du hast mich legendlich erschreckt."

Wieder grinse Jenny.

„Weißt du was Sirius..." mit diesen Worten ging sie immer näher an ihn heran und er wirkte ziemlich überrascht als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Sirius schluckte und meinte:

„Nein ich weiß nicht was..."

Jenny grinste und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren küsste sie ihn.

*~+*~+FLASHBACK ENDE+~*+~*

Liu riss die Augen auf.

„Du hast ihn einfach so geküsst?"

Jenny nickte.

„Ja, hat mich viel Mut gekostet das zu machen."

Liu klatscht sich die Hand an sie Stirn.

„Und du dachtest wirklich, dass er dann begeistert ist wenn du ihn nach Remus fragst? Noch dazu, dass diese Aktion aus heiteren Himmel kam. Ich meine ihr seid ja nicht zusammen oder so... oder?"

Seufzend antwortet die Freundin mit den orangen Haaren.

„Nein sind wir nicht, aber ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er so heftig reagieren würde... so sauer war er noch nicht mal wenn Mr. Damit ihn wieder tyrannisiert hatte..."

Mitleidig sah Liu Jenny an.

„Wieso was war denn dann?" Seufzend fuhr Jenny fort.

*~+*~+FLASHBACK+~*+~*

Langsam löste sie den Kuss und guckte Sirius in die Augen. Dieser war sichtlich überrumpelt.

„Was...?" brachte er nur heraus.

Vorsichtig strich Jenny ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und lächelte abermals.

„Sirius, jetzt kannst du mir doch sicher sagen, was Remus für eine Krankheit hat."

Auf einen Schlag verfinsterte sich Sirius' Blick. Unsanft riss er sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„WIE KANNST DU ES EIGENTLICH WAGEN!"

Jenny war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie hätte nie erwartet dass Sirius sie einmal anschreit.

„Du bist doch...!" fuhr er sie weiter an und holte aus.

*~+*~+FLASHBACK ENDE+~*+~*

„Er hat was?"

Liu war geschockt, dass hatte sie von Sirius nicht erwartet. Jenny schluckte abermals.

„Er hat mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben."

Traurig hält sie sich die linke Wange.

„Es hat nicht weh getan, dafür hat er das viel zu leicht gemacht. Das war wie ich ihn kenne auch beabsichtigt. Aber es bereitete mir ungeheuren Schmerz, zu wissen dass er so sauer auf mich war, dass er seine Prinzipen über Bord geworfen hatte und tatsächlich eine Mädchen eine Verpasst hätte."

Liu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wobei du es wirklich verdient hattest."

Jenny nickt und sie hatte einen herzzerreisenden Blick aufgesetzt der zeigte dass sie wirklich bereute was sie getan hatte. Liu seufzte schwer.

„Was habt ihr beide euch nur dabei gedacht? Ihr habt James und Sirius nicht nur verletzt ihr habt auch in gewisser weise ihren Stolz und ihre Würde verletzt und das wisst ihr."

„Nur ein wenig angekratzt!" versucht Lily sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ihr habt sie hintergangen sie herunter gesetzt! Ihr habt sie zu einem Mittel zum Zweck gemacht. Ich glaube das würde niemanden gefallen."

Lily schluchzt leise und Jenny entgegnet der Freundin.

„Wir wussten ja nicht was wir damit anrichten würden."

Liu steht auf.

„Na ja, jetzt wisst ihr es und ich hoffe, das ist euch eine Lehre gewesen und ihr lasst in Zukunft eure Spionageaktionen."

Lily und Jenny nicken. Liu seufzt und umarmt ihre beiden Freundinnen.

„Am besten wird sein wenn ihr euch was Gutes ausdenkt um euch zu entschuldigen."

Beide nicken sie, doch was sollten sie denn machen. Denn Sirius und James werden sicher nicht mit ihnen reden wollen.


	9. Es gibt Wunden die selbst die Zeit

Kapitel 9: Es gibt Wunden die selbst die Zeit nicht heilen kann...

Es war nun schon eine Woche vergangen. Eine Woche in denen sich Lily und Jenny vollkommen mies fühlten. Eine Woche in denen es James und Sirius von Grund auf mieden mit den beiden zu reden und dies auch durch hielten. Eine Woche in der sie die beiden nicht einmal anschauten und wenn dann nur mit ziemlich böser und herablassender Miene. Eine Woche die Lily und Jenny nahe an die Verzweiflung brachten. Inzwischen hatten natürlich auch Peter und Remus von den Ereignissen erfahren. Beide waren sie nicht so beigeistert davon gewesen, verständlich, doch sie verhielten sich relativ normal gegenüber den Mädchen. Doch die eiskalte Stimmung zwischen den beiden Jungs und den beiden Mädchen machte auch ihnen zu schaffen. Doch einmischen wollten sich die beiden Jungs sicher nicht in diese Streitereien. Auch Liu hielt sich voll und ganz da raus und meinte nur zu den beiden Mädchen, dass sie was machen müssten, damit Sirius und James wieder mit ihnen reden würden. So kam es, dass Lily und Jenny in der Bücherei saßen und miteinander diskutierten wie sie aus dieser Misere wieder herauskommen sollten. Seufzend ließ Jenny ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Da haben wir vielleicht was angerichtet, Lil."

„Ja... ich habe James noch nie so sauer erlebt." Entgegentete Lily.

Beide seufzten im Chor. In der Tat, James und Sirius waren noch nie so sauer auf jemanden gewesen. Das wussten sie, das wussten Remus und Peter und das wussten auch Lily und Jenny. Aber was um alles in der Welt sollten sie denn tun, damit das nicht mehr so ist?

„Morgen ist es mal wieder so weit!" freut sich Liu.

Remus schaukelte nur ein wenig mit seinem Stuhl und nickte. Morgen war wieder eine Veranstaltung zum Turnier. Aufsätze schreiben. Na toll. Da könnten sie ja gleich Unterricht halten. Remus gefiel das alles ganz und gar nicht. Sicher er war nicht schlecht in der Schule genauso wie Liu es nicht war und die beiden somit nicht wirklich Probleme haben dürften, aber dennoch gefiel ihm diese Aufgabe irgendwie nicht.

Remus und Liu waren gerade in der Bibliothek und machten eigentlich Hausaufgaben. Nun zumindest wollten die beiden das ursprünglich machen. Liu war inzwischen viel zu aufgeregt wegen dem folgendem Tag als das sie irgendetwas Anständiges für die Schule hinbekommen würde. Na ja und Remus, der hing irgendwie in den Seilen und hatte zu gar nichts Lust. Etwas besorgt sah ihn Liu an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Remus? Du hast schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr geantwortet."

Remus seufzte nur. Er schloss die Augen und meinte dann:

„Irgendwie macht mich die gesamt Situation etwas fertig."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Remus öffnete die Augen und sah sie eindringlich an und Liu wusste sofort was er meinte. Sie seufzte. Ja, sie konnte gut verstehen was Remus meinte. Es war vollkommen klar. Jenny und Lily jammerten ihr ja schließlich auch Abend für Abend im Schlafsaal die Ohren voll wegen James und Sirius. Warum sollte das bei den Jungen anders sein? Sicher musste sich auch Remus, genauso wie Peter, jeden Abend von den beiden anhören was Lily und Jenny doch was weiß sie denn alles wären. Liu, Remus und auch Peter hatten alle schon versucht Sirius und James dazu zu bringen wenigstens mit Lily und Jenny zu reden, doch sie weigerten sich.

Der große Tag war nun endlich da. Das große Turnier ging in die 2. Runde. Die Teams hatten sich schon eingefunden und standen auf der wieder aufgebauten Bühne. Die große Halle war voll und am Tisch der Gryffindors, ziemlich in der Mitte des Tisches herrschte dicke Luft und großes Schweigen, ganz zum Leid tragen von Peter der, der einzige war der in diesem Streit nicht involviert war. Genervt von den anderen 4 stützte er den Kopf auf seinen linken Arm und starrt zur Bühne. Professor Dumbledore trat vor die übrigen Teilnehmer und meinte.

„Nun die 2. Aufgabe ist ein wenig anders als angekündigt auf Grund von Zeitmangel bei der Bewertung. Deswegen werdet ihr alle, jeder zu einem anderen Thema, Fragebögen bekommen die ungefähr 50 Fragen beinhalten und die müsst ihr beantworten. Es sind Fragen mit Antworten zum Ankreuzen, ihr habt dazu eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Lest genau und überlegt gründlich. Viel Glück!"

Mit diesen Worten bekam jedes Team einen Fragenbogen und wurde zu einem Zimmer zugeteilt in dem passende Bücher auf das Team warteten. Remus und Liu saßen in einem Klassenzimmer und betrachteten nun als erstes ihren Bogen. Liu schüttelte es und Remus grinste in sich hinein.

„50 Fragen über Werwölfe."

Liu seufzte nicht nur dass sie Werwölfe fürchtete wie nichts anderes, sie kannte sich auch nicht gut mit ihnen aus. Hilfesuchend guckt sie zu Remus.

„Weißt du da viel? Wenn wir nämlich erst die Bücher lesen müssen wird das mit einer halben Stunde ganz schön eng."

„Ach was, kein Problem, das ist mein Spezialgebiet, zeig mal her..."

Remus zog den Bogen zu sich und las die Fragen durch. Schnell kreuzte er auch die Antworten gleich an und Liu schaute ihn verwundert dabei zu. Schließlich kam ihr die Frage die ihr so sehr auf der Zunge brannte über die Lippen.

„Warum weißt du so viel über Werwölfe?"

Remus zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er musste überlegen, er brauchte ne Ausrede. Und zwar ne gute.

„Ich habe... viele... Bücher gelesen in denen Werwölfe vorkamen..."

War vielleicht keine geniale Ausrede aber besser als nichts. In vielen Horrorbüchern der Zauberer kommen Werwölfe vor und dies war auch ein Thema mit der sich die Wissenschaft, die Medizin und die Politik beschäftigte also, warum nicht?

Es dauerte nicht mal einen viertel Stunde bis Remus alle 50 Fragen beantwortet hatte und die beiden ihren Bogen wieder abgaben. Die Auswertung würde in einer Stunde verkündet werden. In dieser Zeit könnten sie machen was sie wollten und natürlich wollten sie zu ihren Freunden. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten sie gefunden, denn die fünf standen in der Eingangshalle und die Szenerie die sich dort bot war interessant. Peter stand mehr oder weniger abseits der anderen und Sirius und James hatten den Mädchen den Rücken zugedreht. Jenny sah besorgt zu ihrer Freundin und Lily. Lily rannen Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen. Remus und Liu beeilten sich um zu den Freunden zu gelangen. Kaum waren sie da begann Lily zu sprechen.

„James, ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst, aber du musst ja auch erst mal nichts sagen. Hör mir doch einfach nur zu. Du musst mir nur zu hören, ja?"  
Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen vom Gesicht. Warum sie angefangen hatte zu weinen als sich die beiden Jungs abwandten weiß sie selber nicht, aber es war wie ein Stoß als die beiden wieder ohne ein Wort kehrt machten und gehen wollten. Nun stand sie hier und wusste nicht wirklich was sie sagen sollte, doch eines war ihr klar. Es würde die Wahrheit sein. Keine Lügen. Keine Intrigen. Einfach nur die Wahrheit. Keine Streitereien mehr. Sie wollte nur noch ihre Freunde wieder haben. Dass alles wieder so wird wie es war. Doch war das überhaupt noch möglich?

„Es ist ungefähr ein Jahr her als du zu mir gekommen bist. Ich weiß es noch genau es war schon kalt draußen und ich wollte dennoch nicht wieder rein. Es begann zu schneien und meine Kleidung war schon vollkommen durchnässt als zu mir gekommen bist und mir deinen Umhang über die Schultern gelegt hast damit ich nicht krank werde. Als ich dich damals fragte warum sagtest du nur, dass du für mich alles tun würdest und dass... dass..."

Lily schluckte. Die anderen kannten diese Geschichte nicht und sie wusste auch nicht wie James reagieren würde wenn sie sie einfach erzählte, aber es musste in ihren Augen sein.

„... dass du mich liebst. Auf deine Frage wie es mit mir stehe antwortete ich, ich wüsste es nicht. Du seist mein bester Freund und ich wüsste nicht ob es mehr zwischen uns geben wird als Freundschaft und wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich das heute immer noch nicht. Ich habe in diesem einen Jahr es mehr als nur einmal ausgenutzt, dass du so für mich empfindest und dich so oft durch irgendwas auf die Probe zu stellen. Ich habe die Grenze gefunden. Die Grenze für mich. Meine Grenze sind deine Freunde. Ein Wort dass du gegeben hast das hältst du auch und das weiß ich und deswegen möchte ich dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du auch mir dein Wort gegeben hast, sondern, dass es mir leid tut. Ich weiß es klingt hirnrissig nachdem was ich getan habe um Verzeihung zu bitten und ich verlange auch nicht dass du jetzt freundesstrahlend sagst dass alles wieder so ist wie es war, denn das kann es nicht mehr sein, das weiß ich auch, doch ich bitte dich. Dreh dich zu mir um und sag mir in die Augen, dass du mich hasst, oder dass wir wieder Freunde sind, aber bitte hör damit auf mich zu ignorieren oder so zu behandeln als wäre ich Luft. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, ich weiß dass ich den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens begannen habe und ich bereue es so sehr wie man etwas nur bereuen kann, also bitte... bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an."

Liu hatte die Luft bei diesen Worten angehalten und auch Remus stand der Mund offen. Jenny sah nun betrübt zu den beiden Jungs, somit konnte sie erkennen dass Sirius' Blick zur Seite wanderte und er seinen besten Freund anguckte. Alle warteten auf James' Reaktion. Was würde er nun tun? Langsam drehte sich James um. Zögernd schaute er dem Rothaarigen Mädchen in die Augen. Es dauerte lange bis er schließlich zaghaft Lächelte und mit etwas stockendender Stimme entgegnete:

„Ich... nehme deine Entschuldigung an Lily...dennoch wird es, wie du schon gesagt hast, nicht mehr so sein wie früher, das kann und will ich nach dem Geschehenen nicht mehr. Ich denke das verstehst du auch..."

Lily strahlte und nickte eifrig. Es war ihr gleich solange sie wieder Freunde waren. Liu und Remus schlugen in die Hände. Das war doch schon mal was. James und Lily hatten sich wieder vertragen. Doch was war mit Sirius und Jenny? Diese Frage schien sich auch Peter zu stellen, denn er guckte wie gebannt auf den schwarzhaarigen der seinen Freund James leicht lächelnd anguckte. Lily dagegen blickte zu ihrer Freundin, welche die ganze Zeit über schweigend neben ihr stand. Ermutigend lächelte sie ihr zu und Jenny blickte etwas zögernd zu Sirius. Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie konnte keine solche Geschichte wie Lily erzählen. Selbst wenn könnte sie sie nicht so gut wie Lily erzählen. Was sollte sie nur zu ihm sagen. Was sie gemacht hatte war schäbig und gemein. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und wollte ansetzen doch da sah sie schon wie Sirius die Hand abwehrend hoch hielt. Verwirrt sahen ihn auch die anderen an und bevor irgendwer fragen konnte meinte der junge Gryffindor.

„Egal was du sagst Jenny es bringt nichts."

Selbst James sah seinen Freund nun verwundert an. Dass Sirius auch mal ziemlich stur sein konnte wusste er durch aus, aber dass er nicht einmal zuhören wollte...

„Aber, warum denn nicht? Es tut mir doch genauso leid wie Lily, ich bin zu weit gegangen, das weiß ich aber es war doch nicht der Weltuntergang!"

Sirius lachte plötzlich auf, was wieder für große Verwunderung sorgte. Er drehte sich zu Jenny um und diese sah in seinen Augen was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Schmerz und Trauer.

„Ja, für dich war es vielleicht kein Weltuntergang, dass du jemanden küsst um zu wissen warum es einen anderen nicht gut geht."

„Warum? Warum ist es für dich der Weltuntergang wenn man fragen darf?" fragte Jenny ein wenig energisch.

„Weißt du das denn nicht?"

Die Antwort war mehr ein Hauch im Raum, welcher der Wind schnell wieder davon trug. Sirius' Stimme war erfüllt von seinem Schmerz und seiner Traue die an ihm nagte und deren Ausmaß keiner der Freunde auch nur entferntesten erahnte. Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sirius abermals um und ging. Wohin wusste keiner. Es folgte ihm auch keiner. Sirius wollte alleine sein also ließen sie ihn auch alleine. Jenny starrte ihn nach und seine Worte hatten einen Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt.

_[i] „Ich bin satt. Ich glaub ich mach einen kleinen Morgenspaziergang um den See." _

„_Weißt du was? Ich begleite dich!" [/i]_

Damals bei dem Spaziergang... er hatte ihr Hand genommen... er wollte ihr etwas sagen... etwas was ihm schwer fiel zu sagen... etwas das er nicht herausbrachte...

Jenny schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? Wie konnte sie nur vergessen wie er damals schon reagiert hatte? Keiner der Freunde bewegte sich: Keiner verstand das Gespräch der beiden wirklich. Nur Jenny verstand was Sirius sagen wollte und es verpasste ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie war einfach nur geschockt. War es wirklich das was sie dachte oder war es doch was anderes. Wenn es so war hatte sie etwas angerichtet das nie wieder gerade zu biegen ist. Es gibt Wunden die auch die Zeit nicht heilen kann...

Die Entscheidung war schnell verlaufen und so wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Lucius Malfoy rausgeflogen ist. Mit den wenigsten Punkten verabschiedete sich der blonde Slytherin grimmig aus dem Turnier. Liu und Remus erhielten sogar den sonder Preis, da sie alle Fragen richtig hatten. Kein einziger Fehler. Liu sah Remus bewundert an. So viel über Werwölfe zu wissen war schon eine riesen Leistung. Während sich Peter, Liu, Lily, James und Remus über den Sieg freuten war Jenny noch immer nicht ansprechbar und Sirius abwesend. Schnell verabschiedete sich auch das oranghaarige Mädchen aus dem Freundeskreis und verschwand in ihrem Bett. Lily und Liu sahen die Jungs fragen an.

„Warum hat Sirius den so reagiert?" will die lilahaarige wissen.

„Ich meine, sie hat sich ehrlich entschuldigt."

James, Peter und Remus seufzten im Chor und sahen die beiden Mädchen traurig an, bis James schließlich meint.

„Es gibt Dinge die einen verletzen und die mit der Zeit wieder vergehen. Und es gibt Dinge die einen sehr tief treffen und sehr verletzen... Es gibt Wunden die selbst die Zeit nicht heilen kann..."


	10. Cruel to be kind

Kapitel 10: Cruel to be kind

Die Freunde saßen alle am Tisch und frühstücken. Jenny und Sirius haben ihre Probleme miteinander so weit vergraben dass sie zumindest die anderen nicht mehr mit reinziehen. Zumindest reden sie wieder, wenn nötig, mit einander und beide zeigen sich relativ gut gelaunt. Doch eigentlich ging es beiden so richtig mies. Das wussten die anderen auch, aber keiner sprach es an. So kam es dass Liu, Lily und Jenny zusammen in den Fragebogen des Wettbewerbes starrten und sich immer wieder wunderten wie Remus diese Fragen beantworten konnte.

„Das hier zum Beispiel: Nach dem unmittelbaren Biss eines Werwolfes zeigt die betreffende Person welche 4 Merkmale?" liest Lily die Frage vor.

Doch bevor sie nachlesen konnten was Remus hingeschrieben hatte antworteten zwei gelangweilte, männliche Stimmen abwechselnd.

„Tageslichtscheue…"

"Verweigerung von Wasser."

„Raserei bzw. Extreme Reizbarkeit..."

„Starre Gesichtszüge."

Etwas überrascht blicken die Mädchen zu Sirius und James, welche beide in ihrem Essen rumstocherten und den Fragen der Mädchen zuhörten.

„Woher wisst ihr so was?" fragt Jenny total überrascht.

James gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und streckte sich bevor er locker meinte:

„So was weiß man..."

Lily grinste.

„Ach ja, tut man das?"

„Ja.."

"Na dann macht es dir ja nichts aus noch ein paar Fragen zu beantworten oder James?"

„Nö, nur her damit..."

Grinste der Junge und auch sein bester Freunde grinste siegessicher. Lily nahm Liu den Bogen aus der Hand uns frage James ab.

„Wann begannen die Muggel Werwolfprozesse zu starten?"

„1521."

„Welche 3 Symbole stehen für den Werwolf?"

„Haare, Mond und Blut."

"Die Merkmale welcher Krankheit verwechselten die Muggel 1798 mit den Merkmalen des Werwolfbisses?"

„Lyssa oder Tollwut."

„Welches Wesen ist dem Werwolf am ähnlichsten?"

„Vampir."

„Die 8 Eigenschaften der Werwölfe."

James seufzte und schaute fast unmerklich zu Remus. War doch klar, dass Remus solche Fragen ohne Probleme löste. Nach einer kurzen Pause in der die Mädchen schon glaubten er weiß es dieses Mal nicht meint James schließlich:

„Schnelligkeit, Beweglichkeit, Blutgier, Grausamkeit, Kühnheit, extrem feines Gehör, Klugheit, Mut."

Lily legte den Bogen weg und wollte schon aufgeben als ihr noch eine Frage ins Auge stach.

„Beschreibe kurz die Sage die die Muggel sich erzählen zur Entstehung des Werwolfdaseins."

James sah sie fragend an. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Fragend drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um, doch auch Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Lily grinste siegessischt, sie wussten auch nicht alles. Doch da meldete sich eine weitere bekannte Stimme zu Wort.

„In der griechischen Sage um den Werwolf geht es um den Mann Lykaon der sich selbst als Wolf bezeichnet und die Götter verspottet. Zeus der Göttervater steigt zu ihm herab um mit ihn zu reden, doch Lykaon zweifelt daran dass Zeus ein Gott ist und will ihn auf die Prüfung stellen. Zeus willigt ein und so kommt es das Lykaon seinen eigenen 7-jährigen Sohn eigenhändig ermordet und als Braten für den Göttervater zubereitet. Als dieser merkt was der Braten ist rastet er aus und verflucht Lykaon. Der Tod sei zu milde für ihn und deswegen solle er auf ewig sich bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandeln, da er sich selbst als einer sieht und seine Blutlust soll durch nichts auf der Welt gestillt werden können. Ende der Geschichte..." erzählte Remus lächelnd.

Die Freunde schüttelten nur den Kopf. Das war einfach nicht mehr normal. Plötzlich hörte man vom Ravenclawtisch ein riesen Gejubel und die ganze Halle starrte auf den Tisch des blau-weißen Hauses.

„Was geht den da ab?" will Jenny wissen.

Die Jungs welche sich nicht die Mühe machten zum anderen Tisch zu gucken meinen nur genervt.

„Habt ihr das schwarze Brett nicht gelesen. Unser kleiner Superstar kommt wieder. Melina Castlereighn." entgegnete James.

Die Mädchen guckten ihn an. Sie hatten das zwar gelesen aber der Name allein hatte ihnen so überhaupt nichts gesagt. Auf dem Aushang stand, dass sie als jung Sängerin noch auf Tournee war und deswegen erst jetzt in die Schule zurückkehren würde. Liu überlegte bis sie schließlich meinte:

„Ich glaube ich habe nen Bericht über sie Gesehen in den Ferien ist sie nicht die Sängerin von „Cruel to be kind"?"

„Doch ist sie..." seufzten Sirius und James im Chor.

„Ihr freut euch aber nicht sonderlich dass sie wieder nach Hogwarts kommt." Stellt Lily fest.

Doch darauf gaben die Jungs keinerlei Antwort. Kaum war das Jubeln verstummt, konnte man sehen wie ein 16-jähriges Mädchen auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws stieg. Den Mädchen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie hatte den Rock der Schuluniform aufs mindest Gekürzt und trug drüber einen Metallgürtel aus Kreisen. Den silbernen, ärmellosen Überzug der Ravenclaws hatte sie weggelassen und dafür ihre blaue Bluse ebenfalls gekürzt, so dass sie ein bauchfreies Oberteil hatte. Die oberen Knöpfe hatte sie ebenfalls offen was einen tiefen Einblick verschaffte. Sie hatte ein Tattoo am Bauchnabel das die Form einer Sonne hatte. Ihr Stiefel hatten hohe Absätze. Ihre Haare welche bis zu ihrem Hintern hingen scheinen ursprünglich blond zu sein, wurden aber mit blau, rot und grün Tönen gesträhnt was alles in allem recht ausgeflippt aussah. Sie trug ebenfalls eine silberne Kette, Ohrringe und war stark geschminkt, aber nicht zu stark. Sie hatte ein wunderbares Lächeln auf den Blutroten Lippen und begann laut zu singen was einen neuen Jubelschwall herauf beschwörte. Lauthals sangen auch die anderen Schüler mit. Sogar die Slytherins waren begeistert, zumindest die männliche Hälfte. Die weibliche Hälfte sah das Mädchen eher grimmig und ein wenig eifersüchtig an. Doch die Stimme des Mädchens sang laut und klar jenes Lied welches im Radio der Zaubererschaft (gibt es so was? ^^") rauf und runter gespielt wurde.

„Oh I can't take another heartache  
Though you say you're my friend  
I'm at my wits end  
You say your love is gonna fide  
But that don't coincide  
With the things that you're doing

When I ask you to be nice  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind

Well I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why  
I pick myself up off the ground  
And have you knock me back down  
Again and again

And when I ask you to explain  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind

Well I do my best to understand dear  
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why  
I pick myself up off the ground  
And have you knock me back down  
Again and again

And when I ask you to explain  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind!"

Während der Applaus noch tobte und das Mädchen sich verbeugte und den Beifall genoss, stieß James seinen Freund neben sich an und meinte zu den Rumtreibern:

„Nichts wie weg hier, solange wir noch können..."

Die anderen nickten nur und standen auf. Etwas verwirrt folgten die Mädchen den Jungs sofort. Als sie aus dem Schloss raus waren fragten sie schließlich:

„Warum flüchtet ihr den vor dieser Melina?" will Lily wissen.

„Nun weil sie mit..." begann Peter, doch seinen Satz vollenden konnte er nicht, denn Sirius, James und Remus hielten ihm den Mund zu.

„Weil sie was?" fragt Liu nach.

Lächelnd schauen die Jungs sie an und meinen:

„Nichts, nichts!"

Mit einen flüchtigen Blick zu Jenny meinte Sirius noch:

„Wir kennen sie nur... ähm... flüchtig..."

Zwar glaubten die Mädchen ihnen nicht, aber was sollten sie schon machen. Doch plötzlich hörten die Jungs hinter ihnen eine Stimme die ihnen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hi Jungs, lange nicht gesehen."

„H-Hallo Melina..." meinte Sirius und fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt.

Tatsächlich stand da das Mädchen welches vor kurzen noch auf dem Tisch der Ravenclaws stand und gesungen hatte. Grinsend schaut sie die drei Mädchen an, welche sie aber dann großzügig ignoriert und sich ganz den vier Jungs widmet.

„Ich hoffe doch ihr habt mein Lied irgendwann mal gehört."

„War wohl kaum zu überhören..." zischte Sirius.

Melina war davon nicht beeindruckt und machte grinsend einige Schritt auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Immer noch der alte, Siri. Aber ich hoffe ihr habt euch wenigstens die Mühe gemacht und genau hingehört. Ich meine das Lied hab ich schließlich auch für euch geschrieben."

Während drei Mädchen im Hintergrund der Mund aufklappte meinte James nur knapp.

„Ist uns aufgefallen... du hast ja schließlich Sirius' Spruch als Titel genommen..."

„Ja stimmt, ich fand das passte am besten um euch zu beschreiben. Cruel to be kind… "

"Ja ja!" seufzte Sirius. "Wir sind gerührt... war nett dich wieder zu sehen, aus wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte Sirius an ihr vorbei und Richtung Schloss, dicht gefolgt von James, Peter und Remus. Die Mädchen schauten ihnen nur verwirrt nach und Melina. Melina lachte leise.

„Was ist denn so witzig wenn man fragen darf?" will Lily wissen und guckt das Ravenclaw- Mädchen an.

Doch Melina musterte erst mal Lily von oben bis unten und meinte dann in einem etwas abfälligen Ton:

„Und du bist?"

„Lily Evans." Antwortete Lily etwas sauer wegen ihres Tones.

„Aha, ich Bin Melina. Melina Castlereighn."

"Wir wissen wer du bist."

„Ja, sicher... habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung wer ich bin? Wohl nicht, mein Name verrät vielleicht dass ich die Sängerin von „Cruel to be kind" bin aber wisst ihr deswegen schon wer ich bin?"

Perplex sahen sich die drei Mädchen an und guckten dann wieder zu Melina welche nur lachend den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ihr habt wirklich absolut keine Ahnung... Seid ihr Freunde von Sirius, James, Remus und Peter?"

„Ja, weiter?"

„Ihr seid ihre Freunde... aha..." grinste das Mädchen wieder und mustert die drei abermals.

Langsam aber sicher war bei Jenny die Geduld am Ende.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer..."

Doch da fiel Melina ihr schon ins Wort.

„Bist du Sirius' Freundin?" fragte sie vollkommen ernst.

Etwas rot angelaufen und wieder traurig werdend meint Jenny nur knapp.

„Nein..."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich da drauf?" fährt sie Lily an, die schließlich wusste das Jenny und Sirius sich immer noch nicht vertragen hatten.

Melina dagegen grinste immer noch und meinte dann ganz locker.

„Nun aus dem Blick den Sirius dir zugeworfen hatte, hatte ich gesehen dass er die unglaublich gern haben muss... hat mich nur gewundert, dass der Blick dennoch irgendwie traurig wirkte..."

„Ach was geht's dich an und außerdem das alles willst du aus einem einzigen kurzen Blick erkennen können?" fauchte Lily.

„Ich kann in Sirius' Augen lesen wie aus einem offenen Buch und ihr würdet euch wundern was ich in diesem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm alles raus gefunden habe..."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss. Doch sie blieb noch mal stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu den Mädchen um. Sie Lächelte und dieses mal war es ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Hey, Wuschelkopf... auch wenn es mich nichts angeht. Egal was zwischen dir und Sirius vorgefallen ist... es fällt ihm furchtbar schwer und glaub mir wenn du mit ihm unter vier Augen redest und ihm redest wird alles wieder gut. Wichtig ist dass du mit ihm alleine redest..."

„und warum wenn man fragen darf?" fragt Jenny etwas verdattert.

Doch Melina drehte sich wieder um und die Mädchen hörte noch wie sie vor sich hersang.

„Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you…"


	11. Melina Castlereighn

Kapitel 11: Melina Castlereighn

Es war seltsam. Es war sehr seltsam. Jenny hatte nach langem hin und her Melina Castlereighns Rat befolgt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie mit Sirius unter vier Augen sprechen konnte. Sicher war nicht alles wieder in Ordnung, wie konnte es auch, aber es war so weit wieder alles in Ordnung. Das heißt, Sirius hatte mehr oder weniger ihre Entschuldigung angenommen und sie waren wieder Freunde, auch wenn Sirius meinte, dass er das nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Als Jenny jedoch wissen wollte warum, war er aufgestanden und gegangen. Inzwischen hatten die drei Mädchen öfter das vergnügen mit Melina Castlereighn, welche scheinbar ein unglaubliches Talent dazu hatte immer dann aufzutauchen wenn man vor einem Problem stand. Hinzu kam, dass sie scheinbar einen Remus, James und Sirius Findesinn hatte. Sie tauchte fast immer da auf wo die drei auch waren. Und den Mädchen kam es schon fast so vor, als würde sie alles wissen.

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brut.

„Ich verstehe es nicht…. Ich meine dieses Mädchen geht seit nun mehr 6 Jahren auf diese Schule und sie ist mir noch nie so aufgefallen…."

James lachte und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ja ha… komisch nicht…"

Die Freunde waren in der Nähe des Sees und saßen dort unter einen Baum und wollten lernen. Nun ja letztendlich war das mit dem lernen nicht viel. Lily, Jenny, Sirius und James redeten mit mehr oder weniger großen Begeisterung über die Ravenclawschülerin welche zu ihrem Glück im Moment nicht in der Nähe war. Peter war nicht nur geistig sondern auch körperlich abwesend und die einzigen die lernten waren Liu und Remus. Welche damit eigentlich auch schnell fertig waren und kaum hatten sie die Bücher zugeschlagen war auch schon wieder eine weitere Person bei der Gruppe.

„Hi Leute." Lächelte Melina fröhlich.

„Du nervst Lina, merkst du das eigentlich?" meinte Sirius und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ja, ich komme trotzdem…"

„Und warum?" wollte nun auch James wissen.

Melina grinste nur vielsagend, gab aber keine Antwort. Zum Glück oder Unglück, wie mans nimmt, der Jungs kam ein wütender Mr Damnit auf die Gruppe zu und wedelte mit etwas in der Hand das irgendwie aussah wie ein riesengroßer, bunter Zauberstab. Erst als er Näher bei ihnen war konnten sie erkennen, dass es eigentlich die Hausschlange von MR Damnit war. Rasend vor Wut fuhr dieser die drei anwesenden Jungs an.

„Ihr… ihr…"

„Wir?" entgegnete Sirius gelassen.

„Das ist entgültig das letzte Mal, dass ihr mir so eine verdammte Farblähmungsbombe in mein Zimmer legt in der Hoffnung das ich selber darein trete!"

„Wir waren doch die ganze Zeit hier, Professor." Versuchte es nun auch James.

Doch der Professor für Zaubertränke ließ sich auf diese Ausreden ganz und gar nicht ein.

„Mit kommen, alle drei!" befahl er nur und sein Ton ließ schließen dass sie lieber tun sollten was er sagte.

So standen die drei auf und folgten den wutentbrannten Lehrer in das Zimmer des Direktors welches alle drei wohl schon in und auswendig kannten. So war es wieder mal so weit, dass Lily, Liu und Jenny zusammen mit Melina unter einem Baum saßen und nicht so recht wussten was sie tun sollten. Nach einer längeren weile des Schweigens meinte Melina schließlich an Jenny gewandt.

„Das freut mich dass du meinen Rat angenommen hast und mit Siri geredet hast. Man merkt, dass es ihm gleich um einiges besser geht."

„Woher weißt du das denn nun schon wieder." Will Jenny erstaunt wissen.

Melina grinste nur und meinte locker.

„Seine Augen… sie haben es mir verraten, ach und Lily." Damit wandte sie sich an das rothaarige Mädchen.

„… James hat dir schon total verzieh'n…"

„Hat James dir das…"

Doch ihre Frage wurde durch ein heftiges Kopfschütteln von Melina unterbrochen und sie meinte wieder um.

„Die Augen…. James ist nicht schwer zu durchschauen wenn man ihn gut genug kennt."

„Ach und du glaubst, dass du ihn gut genug kennst, oder?" meint Lily etwas mürrisch.

Wieder nickte Melina nur.

„und woher kennst du James und Sirius so gut."

Nun blickte Melina etwas traurig zu Boden und meinte mit etwas trüb klingender Stimme:

„Wenn sie es euch nicht sagen woher ich sie so gut kenne habe ich kein recht es euch zu erzählen."

Fragend schauen sie Liu, Lily und Jenny an. Doch da plötzlich fiel Melina etwas ein und sie guckte Liu mit einem finsteren Blick an.

„Ach ja Liu… einen gut gemeinten Rat, lass die Finger von ihm, ich meine es nur gut… du läufst besser wenn du dir einen anderen suchst, der nicht so ein großes Geheimnis hat…"

Fragend sahen Lily und Jenny sich an und blickten dann zu Liu welche etwas betroffen zu Boden guckte. Um wen ging es eigentlich gerade? Doch bevor irgendwer etwas antworten konnte fügte Melina noch hinzu.

„Dazu kommt… er gehört mir!"

Liu sprang auf und blickte stinksauer auf Melina hinunter.

„Was heißt er gehört dir! Er gehört niemanden weder dir noch mir noch sonst wen! Was bist du eigentlich für eine besitzergreifende Person?"

„Hey ganz ruhig Liu-Maus. Kein Grund gleich auszurasten…." Grinste Melina und Liu setzte sich mit hochroten Kopf wieder hin.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn vor der temperamentvollen Dame warnen die ihn so tapfer verteidigt."

"Nein, das sagst du ihn nicht!"

„Ähm, hallo… um wen geht's eigentlich gerade?" fragte Jenny vorsichtig nach.

„Um niemanden!" zischte Liu schnell was Melina wieder zum grinsen brachte.

Schnell jedoch wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst und sie meinte abermals an Liu gewandt.

„Trotzdem pass auf… wer mit dem Feuer spielt verbrennt sich schnell die Finger…"

Mit diesen Worten stand Melina auf und bevor sie ging meinte sie noch einmal zu Lily:

„Ach ja, Rotschopf, wenn ich dir 'n Tipp geben darf… James hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag, nur falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Und noch ein Geheimtipp: James liebt die Sauerkirschdrops aus dem Honigtopf."

Sie zwinkert noch und will abermals gehen doch dieses Mal ist Lily schneller und stellt sich vor sie um sie aufzuhalten. Ernst blickt sie sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich wer du bist und was du mit den Rumtreibern zu schaffen hast, aber eines will ich nun von dir wissen, woher weißt du dass alles? Du weißt wann James, Remus und Sirius Geburtstag haben, du weißt was sie mögen und nicht mögen, du kennst jedes Buch dass sie gelesen haben, was man bei Remus erst mal schaffen muss, du kennst Geheimnisse von ihnen die noch nicht einmal ich weiß und das obwohl ich nun schon lange ihre beste Freundin bin und noch dazu kommt, dass ich dich genau in diesen Jahren noch nie wirklich gesehen habe, also wie kommt das?"

Melina legt Lily die Hände auf die Schultern und schaut ihr tief in die leuchtend grünen Augen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte trotz des Lächelns auf ihren roten Lippen, merkwürdig traurig und sie meint nur:

„Lily, ich kenne sie so gut weil…" doch da biss sie sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„nein, das sagen euch die drei am besten selber, nicht ich…"

Damit geht sie um Lily herum und verschwindet.

Es war so weit, die sechs Freunde standen sich gegenüber, von Peter wie so oft in letzter Zeit keine Spur. Die Jungs guckten alle ein wenig benommen drein. Jetzt war es wohl so weit. Die Frage aller Fragen war gestellt worden.

„Woher weiß Melina Castlereighn so viel über euch?"

„Sie fantasiert… sie leidet unter Realitätsverlust!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis James und Sirius gleichzeitig auf den jeweils anderen zeigen und zur gleichen Zeit, wie aus einen Mund meinen.

„Sie ist seine Ex-Freundin!"

Während Lily glaubte sie habe sich verhört fragte Jenny nach.

„Wessen Ex-Freundin?"

Wieder sprachen beide vollkommen synchron.

„Na seine!"

Aufgrund des vollkommen verwirrten Blickes der beiden Mädchen und auch Lius Gesicht hüllte sich in Verwirrtheit, mischte sich Remus ein und meinte:

„Nun, Melina ist die Ex- Freundin von James und Melina ist die Ex-Freundin von Sirius."

Jenny und Lily klappte förmlich der Mund runter. Sirius und James dagegen schien diese Tatsache in gewisser weise peinlich zu sein und kaum das jemand etwas sagen hätte kommen klebte plötzlich ein Mädchen mit langen bunten Haaren und zu kurzer blauer Schuluniform an Remus und meint giggelnd:

„Und Melina ist Remus' Zukünftige-Freundin."

Remus drückte sie leicht weg und meinte mit trockener Stimme:

„Wo wir wieder beim Realitätsverlust wären…"

„Wo kommst du eigentlich schon wieder her?" fährt sie Sirius an.

„Bin immer in der Nähe!"

„Ja das merke ich…"

„Was willst du Meli?" fragte nun auch James.

Melina grinste nur und sie guckte Liu etwas fies an bis sie schließlich zu Remus meinte:

„Ich muss mit dir reden Moony, kommst du mit?"

Wobei sie den Namen Moony sehr deutlich betonte. Remus ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und guckte das Mädchen mit einen sehr seltsamen Blick an. Dennoch nickte er und die beiden entfernten sich so weit von den Freunden dass man nicht mehr hören konnte was sie sagen.

„Was sie wohl mit ihm zu bereden hat?" fragte Lily mehr sich als die anderen.

„So genau will ich das glaube ich gar nicht wissen…" meinte Sirius etwas verärgert.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich dass ihr beide das selbe Mädchen als Freundin hattet." Meinte Jenny mehr beiläufig.

James und Sirius sahen sich sehr ernst an.

„Andere Gesichte…"

Liu starrte wie gebannt auf die beiden am Seeufer. Melinas Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf. Sie hätte einen unglaublich finsteren Blick, was die Freunde auch bemerkten.

„Liu alles in Ordnung? Was starrst du denn so zu Melina und Remus rüber?"

„Nichts!" fauchte sie nur.

Die anderen wichen erschrocken zurück.

„Ist ja gut…"

„Also, was ist?" fragte Remus ungeduldig.

Melina schaut erst ein wenig über den See, dann zu den Freunden rüber. Sie sah auch noch von weiten wie finster Liu zu ihnen rüberguckte. Sie grinste nur und ging näher an Remus heran.

„Gut, machen wir es kurz, Remi-boy.."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ignorierte, dass Remus sichtlich was dagegen hatte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und obwohl niemand in Hörweite war, flüsterte sie nur in Remus' Ohr.

„Ich weiß wer du bist…"

Remus' Augen weiteten sich leicht und er hörte auf sich gegen ihre Umarmung zu wehren. Konnte es etwa sein dass? Melina war total ernst, sie grinste nicht. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Oder soll ich besser sagen… was du bist…"

Remus verfiel in eine Art Schock. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er… dass er… ein Werwolf war.


	12. Wahrheit benötigt nur wenig Worte

Kapitel 12: Wahrheit benötigt nur wenige Worte

„Oder soll ich besser sagen… was du bist…"

Remus verfiel in eine Art Schock. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er… dass er… ein Werwolf war.

Melina merkte dass ihre Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatten und sprach weiter.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Angst vor dir... mir macht es nichts aus dass du... diese Krankheit, wie ihr es immer nennt, hast. Und wenn du willst dass es niemand erfährt musst du mir nur einen gefallen tun..."

Wie in Trance hatte Remus ihr zugehört. Mit leeren Blick schaute er sie an.

„Und der sieht wie aus?"

Melina grinste. Wieder kam sie näher an ihn heran, so, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Centimeteer von einander entfernt waren. Während sie ihm tief in die Augen guckte sagte sie immer noch im Flüsterton:

„Im Moment habe ich keinen Freund... wenn du dich bereit erklärst mit mir zusammen zu sein..."

Doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte hatte sich Remus endlich wieder gefasst und sie erst mal weit von sich weggedrückt.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" fuhr er sie an.

„Das ist dumm von dir... was wenn die Lehrer davon erfahren."

Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie schnippisch an.

„Die wissen durchaus bescheid, Miss."

„Dann eben dein Bruder..."

„Oh ja, dem erzählst du sicher was neues..."

Suchend sah sich das Mädchen um. Melina wurde langsam wütend, es musste doch jemanden geben der... Ihr Blick fiel auf die anderen die immer noch etwas von ihnen entfernt waren und nun ziemlich erstaunt zu ihnen rüber gafften. Ihr fielen Jenny, Lily und letzten Endes auch Liu ins Auge. Wieder grinste Melina siegessicher.

„Wie wäre es denn mit Miss Willis und den anderen Mädchen?"

Einen leises „nein..." entfuhr Remus und Melina sah sich schon als Sieger, doch da fasste sich der Junge wieder und stapfte an dem Mädchen vorbei mit den Worten.

„Als ob sie dir glauben würden..."

Melina sah ihm verwundert nach. Sie guckte kurz zum Himmel. In einer Woche war wieder Vollmond. Grinsend blickte sie zu den Mädchen.

„Oh, sie werden mir glauben, Moony... sie werden mir glauben..."

Die Mädchen saßen bei Essen in der großen Halle. Alleine. Die Jungs waren nicht gekommen. Warum auch immer. Wahrscheinlich wegen Remus, er sah heute den ganzen tag wieder so krank aus. Die Mädchen seufzten. Es fiel ihnen schwer zu wissen dass Remus krank war und nicht helfen zu können. Doch was noch komischer war, seit einer Woche hatte sich eine gewisse Person aus Ravenclaw nicht mehr blicken lassen. Seit dem Gespräch welches sie mit Remus alleine führen wollte.

„Um wen ging es eigentlich als du mit Melina geredet hattest, Liu?" fragte Jenny welche sich gerade wieder daran erinnerte.

Liu wurde wieder rot und Lily und Jenny sahen sie gespannt und neugierig an. Liu seufzte und blickte starr auf ihren Teller.

„Um Remus..."

„hmm.. ob sie mit dem großen Geheimnis, seine Krankheit gemeint hatte?"

„Ja, meinte ich..."

Überrascht drehten sich die Mädchen zur Seite, wo sich Melina auf die freien Plätze der Rumtreiber gesetzt hatte. Schnell guckte das Mädchen auf die Uhr und sprang dann wieder auf. Lächelnd meinte sie zu den Mädchen.

„Kommt doch mal mit, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen."

Die drei folgten Melina über die Ländereien, bis sie an einem großen Baum ankamen den sie wohl alle zur genüge kannten. Die große peitschende Weide.

„Na toll, Melina, was sollen wir denn bei diesem gefährlichen Baum?" wollte Lily wissen doch Melina entgegnete ihnen lächelnd.

„Dieser Baum wurde gepflanzt als wir in die Schule kamen, habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt warum die Schule einen solch gefährlichen Baum pflanzt?"

Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Das hatte sich Melina gedacht. Suchend sah sie sich um bis sie einen langen Ast entdeckte. Sie nahm ihn und streckte sich so lange bis sie mit der Spitze des Astes einen Knoten am Stamm der Weide berühren konnte, deren Äste wie erstarrt aufhörten zu schlingern. Verwundert sahen die Mädchen Melina nach welche nun direkt auf eine Art Tunneleingang an der Weide ging.

„kommt schon..." forderte sie die drei Gryffindors auf.

„Warum ist da ein Tunnel unter der peitschenden Weide?" fragt Liu.

„Um die Wahrheit zu verdecken, steht die peitschende Weide auf dem Tunnel... kommt mit..." meinte sie abermals und stieg in das dunkle Loch.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen folgten die drei dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen, welche ungesehen von den anderen siegessicher grinste. Die Mädchen gingen einen langen Gang entlang. Er war dunkel, feucht und kalt und Lily, Jenny und Liu fühlten sich unwohler und unwohler.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Melina?"

Doch das Mädchen hebt nur Mahnend den Finder und will den Mädchen zeigen dass sie nicht mehr reden dürfen. Sie gucken sie fragend an, gehen aber dennoch weiter. Es dauert eine Weile bis sie am Ende des Tunnels sind und durch eine Öffnung in der Decke in ein Hau gelangen. Es war alt und staubig und überall waren kaputte Möbel. Die Holzwände und Böden weisen komisch Kratzspuren auf und die drei Mädchen fragen sich wo sie sind, doch Melina geht eine Staubige Treppe hinauf welche kurz zuvor benutzt worden sein musste, denn man konnte Fußsputen deutlich im Staub erkennen. Am ende der Treppe war eine Tür, welche einen Spalt weit offen war und Licht heraus drang. Die Mädchen konnten Stimmen hören. Stimmen die sie durchaus kannten. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas verstehen konnten schreckte Lily leise auf.

„Was denn?" fragt Liu.

Die Mädchen gucken wovor sich Lily erschreckt hatte. Jenny grinste:

„Das ist doch nur ne Ratte, Lil."

Melina dagegen sah das anders. Sie trat auf das Tier zu welches scheinbar hektisch versuchte in das erleuchtete Zimmer zu gelangen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und grummelte.

„Von wegen nur eine Ratte...Mutare!"

Ein rosa Strahl traf das Wesen und bevor die Mädchen wussten wie ihnen geschieht, stand Peter da und Melina hielt ihn fest und den Mund zu. Grimmig blickt sie ihn an:

„Du bist schön leise Wurmschwanz..."

Von Peter war nur ein kleines Wimmern zu hören doch er nickte. Schweigend ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und sah Melina dabei an, welche noch hinzufügte:

„und wenn du auch nur versuchen solltest dich wieder in eine Ratte zu verwandeln, könnte dir das ziemlich schlecht ergehen..."

Wieder nickte der Kleinere. Lily, Liu und Jenny waren baff. Wurmschwanz kam also von Peters Rattengestalt. Er war ein Animagus. Was war dann mit den anderen? Waren die auch Animagus und wenn Peter hier ist, dann sind die Stimmen in dem Raum Remus, Sirius und James. Gespannt hörten sie dem Gespräch der drei zu. Remus' Stimme klang ziemlich matt, leise und heiser. Sirius' und James' Stimmen dagegen recht entschlossen und munter, wenn auch ziemlich ernst:

„Dauert wohl nicht mehr lange, wie geht's dir Moony?"

„Bestens Tatze, kann so überhaupt nicht klagen..." entgegnete ihm Remus mit ironischem Unterton.

James seufzte und mische sich auch ein:

„Is' egal... jedenfalls dürfte es nicht unbedingt lustig werden, du siehst jetzt schon fix und fertig aus."

„Was erwartest du? Das ich in diesem Zustand zu 'ner Misswahl antrete."

„Was am wenigsten an diesen Situationen mag, ist dein Galgenhumor, Moony, jedes Mal das selbe."

Dazu gab Remus keine Antwort, doch wieder mischte sich James dafür ein:

„Wo steckt eigentlich Peter?"

Doch bevor irgendwer noch was sagen konnte hörte man ein gequälten Ausstoß, wenn auch leise. Man hörte wie jemand auf die Knie ging. Die vier Mädchen lugten durch den Türspalt. Remus kauerte am Boden, wand sich vor Schmerzen. Lily, Jenny und Liu wollten schon rein platzen, doch Melina hielt sie zurück und so betrachteten sie weiter Remus. Irgendwas passierte mit ihm. Sein Gesicht wurde länger, seine Zähne auch. Langsam wuchsen Haare und er wuchs. Sein ganzer Körper veränderte sich. Liu war wie vor den kopf gestoßen. Sie fiel nach hinten auf ihren Hintern und zeigte stotternd in den Raum. Lily und Jenny sahen sie verwundert an, Melina dagegen grinste nur.

„E..ein W...We...Wer..."

Doch bevor sie es zu ende sprechen konnte war Peter aufgesprungne und ließ sich auch von Melinas bösen blick nicht einschüchtern. Sofort und furchtbar laut rief er.

„JAMES! SIRIUS! MELINA UND DIE MÄDCHEN! SIE SIND HIER!"

James und Sirius schreckten auf bei diesen Worten. Remus war schon fast verwandelt, das konnte nicht gut gehen. In einem Anflug von leichter Panik stürmten die beiden Jungen zur Tür. Erschrocken starrten sie die Mädchen an, welche genauso überrascht zurückstarrten, doch zu allem Überfluss hörte man auch schon das laute Aufheulen des Werwolfes hinter den beiden Jungen. Sie sahen sich um und ruckartig sprangen sie aus dem Zimmer und schlossen die Tür. Sirius stemmte sich dagegen und ein dumpfer schlag war zu hören. Der Wolf war gegen die Tür gesprungen. Und er tat es wieder. Und wieder. Sirius hatte Mühe dafür zu sorgen, dass die Tür zu bleibt.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?" fuhr James sie an.

„W..wir..."

Doch ein markerschütternder Schrei durchbrach die Luft und den Freunden lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Wie in Zeitlupe kam es den Freunden vor als sie sich umwandten und sahen wie Sirius mit gekrümmten Rücken zu Boden sank. Durch die alte Holztür sah man noch die gefährlichen, scharfen Krallen des Werwolfes welche sich durch das Holz und durch das Fleisch an Sirius' Rücken gebohrt hatten. Reflexartig drehte sich James um und fing den Freund auf welcher mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden sank. James fluchte. Doch sie hatten kaum Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, denn der nächste Hieb des Ungetüms zerschmetterte die Tür. Vor den Freunden stand ein ausgewachsener Werwolf. Seine dunklen, scharfen Augen fixierten die Jugendlichen und seine langen spitzen Zähne glänzten im Mondlicht. Liu war kreidebleich und die anderen beiden sahen auch nicht viel besser aus. Melina schien noch etwas gelassener als die anderen drei aber sicher nicht gelassen genug um zu behaupten sie habe keine Angst vor dem was nun vor ihnen stand.

„Impedimenta!" rief James plötzlich mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab.

Der Werwolf erstarrte plötzlich und bewegte sich nicht.

„Wow." Kam es nur anerkennend von Melina.

„Steht nicht rum wie angewurzelt, wie lange glaubt ihr, dass das hält, hä? Das da ist ein Werwolf!" schrie er schon fast während er seinen Freund auf seinen Rücken hievte.

„Peter, du bleibst hier und beruhigst ihn!"

Der kleinere nickte und verwandelte sich umgehend in eine kleine Ratte welche laut fiepend zu dem sich nun langsam wieder bewegenden Wolf.

„Kommt!" forderte James die Mädchen auf und hastete die Treppen hinunter.

Die Mädchen folgten ihm. Bleich und schweigend. Schnell waren sie wieder in dem Tunnel durch welchen sie gekommen sind und hasteten zurück zum Ausgang an der peitschenden Weide. Als sie wieder aus Reichweite der Weide waren und auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, verlangsamte James seinen Schritt wieder. Sirius gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Er schwitzte und atmete schwer. Die Auge hatte er geschlossen und er hing schon fast leblos auf dem Rücken seines besten Freundes. Böse sah dieser die vier Mädchen an.

„Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

„nun gar nichts... Melina hat gesagt sie will uns was zeigen."

James sah Melina böse an, diese jedoch blickte nur geringschätzig zu James zurück.

„Er meinte, dass sie mir niemals glauben würden wenn ich es ihnen sage, also musste ich ihm beweisen, dass die Wahrheit nicht viele Worte braucht um geglaubt zu werden."

James schnaubte abfällig und nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu seinem Freund meinte er mit vorwurfsvoller Miene zu dem Ravenclwa Mädchen.

„Ich hoffe das hat sich wenigstens für dich gelohnt. Sirius ist schwer verletzt. Lily, Jenny und Liu haben einen Schock und Remus... wird dir niemals verzeihen für das was du ihm angetan hast..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Junge um. Ließ die Mädchen stehen und beachtete sie auch nicht weiter. Das einzige was wichtig war, war Sirius in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Melina fiel auf die knie. James Worte hatten seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Leise schluchzte sie.

„Es tut mir leid... Moony..."


	13. Ende gut alles gut?

Kapitel 13: Ende Gut alles Gut?

Der Morgen brach an und es war noch sehr früh. Keiner der Betroffenen hatte in dieser Nacht ein Auge zugemacht. Die Sonne schein schon und Lily, Jenny und Liu machten sich mit bedrückten Mienen auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel um zu sehen wie es Sirius ging. Als sie in den gang zum Krankenflügel einbogen sahen sie schon Melina davor stehen. Bedrückt blickte sie zu boden und das schlechte Gewissen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was machst du hier draußen?" frage sie Lily und versuchte einigermaßen normal zu klingen.

„Ich... wollte... Sirius besuchen. Aber ich... trau mich nicht rein... komisch was?" sagte sie zögerlich.

Die Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf und machten die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und traten ein. In einem Bett nahe dem Eingang saß Sirius. Sein Oberkörper war mit einer Mullbinde versehen und neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein komisch aussehender Trank. Neben dem Bett standen James und Peter und ein Remus der aussah als würde er vor lauter Schuldbewusstsein umkommen. Sirius dagegen lachte und versuchte seinen Freund aufzuheitern. Alle vier sahen auf, als die Mädchen an das Krankenbett kamen, doch sahen sie auch schnell alle wieder weg. Keiner konnte ihnen ins Gesicht schauen. Etwas unsicher blickten jenny und Lily zu Remus welcher es wehement mied sie anzugucken.

„M...Morgen." brachte Lily schließlich heraus.

„Morgen!" antworteten die Jungs gleichzeitig und schwiegen dann wieder.

Letztlich nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Schweigens trat Madam Pomfrey zu den Freunden und begutachtete den Trank welchen Sirius noch nicht ausgetrunken hatte und wies ihn an dies umgehend zu tun. Etwas murrend nahm Sirius die komische Brühe und trank. Kaum hatte Madam Pomfrey den Raum wieder verlassen, spuckte er das Zeug wieder in den Behälter.

„Bäh, is' das Zeug widerlich!"

Ein Schmunzeln breitet sich auf den Gesichtern der Jungs aus. Die Mädchen schauen jedoch immer noch besorgt zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her. Liu dagegen starrte stur auf Remus und begann immer bleicher und zittriger zu werden. Das merkten alle auch wenn keiner darauf reagierte bis Remus schließlich aufsah und sie anblickte.

„Buh!"

Sofort schreckte Liu zurück und Remus seufzte schwer. Schweigend stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Melina sprang ebenfalls sofort auf und verließ ebenfalls den Krankenflügel um Remus zu folgen. Dagegen im Krankenflügel versuchte Liu aufhören zu zittern. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Doch Lily und Jenny kämpften mit ganz anderen Dingen. Sie standen immer noch neben Sirius und sahen ihn wehmütig an, so lange bis Lily endlich meinte:

„Das tut uns wahnsinnig leid, Sirius."

Doch dieser grinste nur und meinte:

„Is' nur n Kratzer das überlebe ich schon..."

Nun seufzte er schwer und meinte dann mit traurig gesenkten Blick.

„Aber die Wunden die Remus in dieser Nacht zugeführt worden sind, sind viel schlimmer. Nicht sichtbar und doch so tief und solche Wunden verheilen wesentlich schlechter als die meinen."

Stumm nickten die Mädchen und eher einer etwas sagen konnte stand Liu auf und ging. Schweigend sahen die anderen ihnen nach. Wieder herrschte diese beklemmende Still im Raum bis sie dieses Mal von James unterbrochen wurde, welcher Lily anguckte und lächelnd meinte:

„Lily, wir machen mal einen Spaziergang."

Weder war dies eine Bitte noch ein Frage und James' Tonfall schien auch keinen Wiederspruch zu dulden also nickte Lily nur und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen nach draußen. Zurück blieben Sirius und Jenny alleine im Krankenflügel. Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet lies sich Jenny plötzlich aufs Bett sinken und umarmte Sirius und schein ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Vollkommen verdattert meinte Sirius nur:

„J..Jenny?"

Doch nur ein leises Schluchzen war von dem oranghaarigen Mädchen zu hören was Sirius noch überraschter machte, konnte er ihr Gesicht ja nicht sehen.

„Weinst du etwa?" fragte er verwundert.

Doch immer noch ließ Jenny ihn nicht los:

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich... ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht hätte wenn dir etwas schlimmeres passiert wäre... und es wäre unsere Schuld gewesen..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ganz ruhig Jenny. Unkraut vergeht nicht..." grinste er.

Jenny ließ ihn nun wieder los und musste ein wenig lachen. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen guckte sie den Jungen vor sich an und versuchte nicht wieder los zu heulen. Sirius strich ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und meinte:

„Na na so viele Tränen für mich? Da kann ich mir ja gleich was drauf einbilden."

Jenny nickte und lachte abermals ein wenig:

„Ja kannst du..."

„Remus! Warte!"

Melina rannte hinter dem Gryffindor her. Welcher nur wiederwillig stehen blieb um auf sie zu warten. Böse guckte er sie an und sein Ton verriet tiefste Verachtung.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir Melina? Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

Das Revenclaw-Mädchen blieb vor ihm stehen und gute ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

„Es tut mir leid Remus. Wirklich. Ich wollte doch nur dass du mich ernst nimmst und dass Lily, Liu und Jenny mir glauben."

„Von wegen du wolltest nichts anderes als es mit heim zahlen dass ich nicht nach deiner Nase getanzt habe. Gratuliere, das hast du in der Tat geschafft. Tolle Rache muss ich schon sagen. Einer meine Freunde liegt verletzt im Krankenflügel, Lily und Jenny sind total verwirrt und das Mädchen dass ich liebe hat leider Gottes ne Phobie gegen Werwolfe so ein Pech aber auch." Entgegnete er.

„Das Mädchen dass du..." wieder holte Melina als ob sie Remus Worte nicht wirklich verstanden hatte.

Aber eigentlich wollte sie es nur nicht wahr haben was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. Sie fühlte sich so dumm. Natürlich war er so gewesen deswegen wollte er auch nicht, dass sie erfährt dass er ein Werwolf ist und sie, Melina hatte alles zerstört.

„Es... tut mir leid..." entgegnete sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Deine Entschuldigung kannst du stecken lassen Melina, ich werde sie nicht annehmen und auch nicht akzeptieren. Was du getan hast überschreitet mein Verständnis welches eigentlich recht weit greift. Weißt du ich verliere die Kontrolle über mich nur wenn ich mich verwandle aber als ich heute Morgen wieder zu mir kam und James mir erzählte was passiert war, verlor ich zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über mich als ich ein Mensch war. Ich wäre am liebsten zu dir gekommen und hätte dir höchst persönlich den Hals umgedreht oder noch besser ich hätte dich gebissen, damit du gleich mal die Erfahrung machst ein Werwolf zu sein. Welche Qualen dieses Dasein mit sich bringt und das Wissen dass die meisten Angst vor dir haben und dass du den grossteil deines Lebens alleine verbringen wirst, denn ich bezweifle dass du solche Freunde wie Sirius und James hast."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und ging. Wohin wusste er selbst noch nicht Hauptsache er musste diese Person nicht weiterhin sehen. Melina starrte ihm Fassungslos und zu tiefst betrübt nach. Und um die Ecke stand ein Lilahaariges Mädchen welches immer noch nicht sicher war ob sie das alles richtig verstand was sie gehört hatte.

Lily und James schlenderten um den See. In der ganzen Zeit in der sie jetzt gegangen waren, hatte keiner der beiden irgendetwas gesagt. Solange bis Lily meinte:

„Es tut mir wirklich alles wahnsinnig leid, James. Das musst du mir glauben. Wir wussten nicht wo Melina uns hinbringen würde."

James seufzte und blieb stehen. Er setzte sich ans Seeufer und Lily tat es ihm gleich: Nach einer kurzen zeit des schweigens meinte James dann endlich:

„Das wissen wir alle und wir sind sicher auch nicht so dass wir euch nicht vergeben könnten solange ihr akzeptiert wer d.h. was Remus ist."

Lily senkte den Blick und überlegte. Es war nicht leicht einfach so hinzunehmen dass einer der Freunde ein Werwolf war. Oder doch? Wieso eigentlich nicht? Schließlich war Remus immer noch Remus. Und an Vollmond war in der heulenden Hütte, also warum nicht?

„ich werde es akzeptieren und ich komme auch damit klar, denke ich." Entgegnete Lily und James lächelte erleichtert.

„Schön. Das freut mich. Meine Freunde sind mir wichtig aber du bist es nun mal auch..." meinte er mit Blick auf den See.

Lily sah ihn etwas entgeistert an.

„Wie?"

James blickte sie an und grinste.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie. Lily, zwar überrascht, erwiderte jedoch seinen Kuss und ihr Verstand war sich noch nicht sicher ob das jetzt ein Traum war oder nicht.

Remus war da wo er immer war wenn er alleine sein wollte. In der Bibliothek. Doch sollte er dort nicht lange alleine sein, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich jemand an den Tisch an dem er auch saß. Als er von seinem Buch aufguckte um zu sehen wer es ist, blinselte er etwas überrascht. Vor ihm saß niemand anderes als Liu und lächelte ihn, wenn auch noch immer ein wenig verunsichert, an.

„Der hast du's aber gegeben. Melina ist am Boden zerstört."

Remus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Naja wenigstens etwas positives."

Liu lächelte und meinte:

„Wegen der nächsten Aufgabe..."

Es war am besten so weiter zu machen wie bis her. Es hatte sich prinzipiell nichts geändert nur dass sie jetzt wussten wo Remus einmal im Monat hinverschwindet. Das wollten sie ja immer wissen, also müssen sie auch damit fertig werden. Dazu hatte sich Liu entschlossen. Weiter im Text. So wie es immer gewesen ist.

Hand in Hand betraten Lily und James wieder den Krankenflügel. Als sie jedoch eintreten und zu Sirius' Bett gucken trauen sie ihren Augen kaum. Jenny und Sirius hatten die beiden noch nicht bemerkt und ließen sich somit auch nicht unbedingt von ihnen stören bei dem was sie taten. Erst nachdem sich James räusperte um auch sich aufmerksam zu machen, lösten die beiden den Kuss und sahen die Gäste irritiert an. Während Jenny rot vor Verlegenheit wurde grummelte Sirius nur ein wenig vor sich her:

„Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?"

In jenem Moment kamen auch Liu und Remus wieder zu der Gruppe und Remus antwortete sofort für seinen Freund:

„Nö, hat er nicht. Weißt du doch, Tatze."

„Du bist ganz leise du klopfst auch nicht an." Entgegnete James etwas schmollend.

„Ich störe ja auch nicht, das hast du ja schon gemacht." Erwiderte Remus.

Eine Lacharie als folge. Die Stimmung bei den Freunden war ausgelassen wie eh und je.

Das Finale war da. Die letzte Runde des merkwürdigen und außergewöhnlichen Turniers von Hogwarts. Etwas besonderes hatten sich die Lehrer für die letzte Aufgabe ausgedacht und zwar alle Aufgaben des vergangenen Jahres am heutigen Abend zu meistern. Die letzte Runde brach an und bildete die erste Aufgabe die sie hatten. Die Lieder. Ein Lied musste gesungen werden und zwar nicht jenes von damals sondern die Leute hatten Zeit in einer halben Stunde ein neues Lied zu finden und einzustudieren. Im Finale standen zwei Gruppen. Liu und Remus gegen Caroline Pettigrew. Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war noch nie so locker und heiter. Aber dennoch waren alle aufgeregt und die Anspannung war bei den Gryffindors sowie den Huffelpuffs enorm. Wer würde wohl gewinnen und welche Lieder würde sie wohl spielen?

Die Freunde saßen auf ihren Plätzen und Jenny rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem hin und her. Sirius quitierte ihr Verhalten nur mit einem kopf schütteln.

„Jenny du bist ja so aufgeregt als müsstest du jetzt noch singen." Meinte er.

„Ich fühle nun mal mit meinen Freunden." Entgegnete diese nur.

Lily, welche es sich auf James Schoß bequem gemacht hatte meinte nur:

„Aber man kann's auch übertreiben."

Doch da ging die Vorführung schon los. Als erste kam Caroline dran. Wieder war sie unglaublich nervös und hibbelig was man dem 11-jährigen Mädchen ziemlich ansah. Sie schloss kurz die Augen atmete durch. Spannung in der Halle. Welches Lied sie sich wohl ausgesucht hatte? Schließlich sollte es ein ruhiges Lied, besser ein Liebeslied sein. Caro öffnete ihre Augen wieder und begann mit jener selben schönen und klaren Stimme vom letzten Mal zu singen. Sie sang ein Lied von einer berühmten Sängerin aus der Zauberwelt. Ein schönes ruhiges Lied und Caros Stimme passte gut zu diesem Lied. Auch Liu und Remus hatten ein Lied gewählt welches eine Hexe sang. Es dauerte nicht lange nach dem die beiden „Teams" gesungen hatten bis Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme verkündete, dass Gleichstand war:

„Um eine entgültige Entscheidung treffen zu können, haben wir entschieden ein weiteres Lied hinzu zuführen. Und zwar spontan. Hier und jetzt auf der Bühne, das Los entscheidet er anfängt."

Das los entschied, dass abermals Caro als erstes sang, doch damit Remus und Liu keinen Vorteil hatten wurde dafür gesorgt dass sie sich nicht besprechen konnten während das Mädchen sang. Caro musste kurz überlegen, sie wusste kein Lied. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die halle streifen und blieb am Ravenclawtisch hängen. Plötzlich fing sie an zu singen. „Cruel to be kind". Ein riesiger Applaus für das kleine blonde Mädchen. Sogar Melina war begeistert wie das kleine Mädchen ihr Lied sang. Doch nun waren Remus und Liu dran und die beiden betraten grinsend die Bühne.

„Warum grinsen die denn so, sie konnten noch nicht mal abmachen welches Lied sie singen und wer was singt!"

Jenny raufte sich die Haare sie regte dieses Turnier unglaublich auf, viel zu viel Anspannung. Doch Sirius legte einen Arm um sie.

„Nun beruhig dich mal, die beiden werden schon wissen was sie tun."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt begannen die beiden auch schon zu singen und auf die Gesichter der Freunde zauberte sich ein Lächeln. Irgendwie war es klar und es erklärte doch einiges.

Remus:

Verseucht mir meinen Garten, Schwefeldyaziet.

Vernebelt mir die Sinne, bis man nichts mehr sieht.

Baut mir durch die Küche noch ne Autobahn.

Schneidet mir die Haare und zieht mir doch den Zahn.

Und wenn es wirklich nötig ist, dann will ich nicht so sein.

Dann lagert noch Plutonium in meinem Keller ein

Remus und Liu:

Aber eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner!

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Remus:

Schlachtet meine Katze, zum Wohl der Medizin!

Bringt mich auf die Palme, Verpasst mir Evedrin! (Auch falsch^^")

Zieht euch meine Oma, zu Spitzeldiensten ran!

Foltert mich mit Wissenschaft, bis ich nicht mehr kann!

Gibt's mir lang und schmutzig! Stampft mich kräftig ein!  
Zum Wohle der Nation, muss das wohl so sein!

Liu und Remus:

Aber eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner...

Eins kann mir keiner nehmen

Und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!

Es war unglaublich und Liu glaubte ihren Augen kaum. Alle Schüler waren auf den Bänken und sangen mit, klatschten in die Hände oder tanzten. In dem Moment war es wohl klar. Gewonnen hatten Liu und Remus und das unglaublicher Weise mit einem Lied welches die Freunde inzwischen alle konnten und immer wieder während des Jahres sangen. Das war wohl ein super Ende eines Schuljahres. Für Remus und Liu als auch für die restlichen der Freunde. Und ob nun gewonnen oder nicht. Peter war unglaublich stolz auf seine kleine Schwester.


	14. Jahre später

Epilog: Jahre später...

Harry stand mit Hermine, Ron und Remus Lupin vor dem Grab ihres erst vorkurzen verstorbenen Freundes. Harry trauerte sehr um seinen Patenonkel, doch wie auch Hermine und Ron wunderten sich die beiden ein wenig als sie den Grabstein betrachteten. Es war kein Einzelgrab sondern eines was nun mit zwei Personen belegt war. Natürlich stand Sirius Black darauf doch wie sie wussten war Sirius nie gut mit seiner Familie ausgekommen und wunderten sich einen weitern Black auf der Steintafel zu lesen.

„Sirius Black *24.12.1957 t 14.7.1994 ~He fought und died for his friends~

Jennifer Black , geborene McCollin *8.8. 1958 t 14.8.1980 ~She sow life and earned death~"

Traurig blickte Hermine zu Boden.

„Geborene McCollin? Sirius war verheiratet?"

Ron und Harry sahen Remus fragen an, welcher seufzte und meinte:

„Ja, war er... wenn auch nicht mal ein Jahr. Er und Jenny heirateten zwei Monate vor Harrys ."

Lächelnd erinnerte sich der nun mehr 48-jährige an jene Zeit. Hermine sah in lächelnd an, zu gerne würde sie mehr über diese Frau erfahren, warum wusste sie nicht aber es interessierte sie. Und tatsächlich erzählte der Werwolf weiter an Harry gewandt meinte er:

„Du warst damals auch auf der Hochzeit, Harry."

Überrascht sah er in an und lächelte dann schwach.

„Ich war noch nicht mal ein Jahr, Remus."

„Ja, wohl wahr. Sirius und Jenny waren ein außergewöhnliches Paar. Mitten in den dunkelsten Zeiten wo die meisten an nichts gutes mehr glaubten und alle Hoffnung verloren hatten, feierten diese beiden ein Fest der Liebe und der Freude. Sie heirateten und jeder der kommen wollte war eingeladen. Sirius war nicht arm und das merkte man an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er hatte nie sonderlich mit Geld geprotzt aber an diesem Tag flossen tausende von Golleonen. Wir feierten 2 Tage lang. Höhepunkt waren, natürlich du der kleine Sohn des besten Freundes, und die Verkündung der beiden frisch Verheirateten, dass sie ein Kind erwarteten. Jenny war damals schon im 4 Monat und die beiden erwarteten eine Tochter."

Während er erzählte glänzten die Augen des Mannes in freudiger Erinnerung doch nun wurde sein Blick wieder traurig und sehr bedächtig. Auch die Freunde blickten zu Boden. Das hieß, dass Sirius' Tochter nie geboren worden ist. Hermine blickte immer noch Remus an.

„Und wie ist sie gestorben?"

Nach einem schweren Seufzer meinte er:

„Wie wissen wir nicht. Die Geschichte war damals ein wenig anders als man euch erzählt hatte..."

Remus wanderte ein Grab weiter. Das Grab der Potters. Harrys Eltern. Er war noch nie hier gewesen und er hatte anfangs auch nicht bemerkt dass das Grab seines Patenonkel neben dem seiner Eltern lag. Mit Tränen in den Augen betrachtete er die eingravierte Schrift im Stein:

„In Memory of James Potter * 30.7.1957 t 14.8.1980 and Lily Potter, geborene Evans *12.9.1957 t 14.8.1980, they saved the world and gave their lives for their son."

Bevor irgendwer was sagen konnte erzählte Remus weiter:

„In jener Nacht als Voldemort deine Eltern tötete, erschein das dunkle Mahl über dem Haus der Potters. Sirius und ich wussten damals auch nicht wo sich jenes befand, schließlich wusste nur Peter es. Doch das mahl war über der ganzen Stadt zu sehen und Ich sowohl auch Sirius machten uns damals sofort auf den Weg zu der Quelle des Zeichens. Wir fanden James und Lilys Leiche im Haus und auch dich. Hagrid kam und er nahm dich mit zu deinen Verwandten obwohl Sirius dich als Patenonkel behalten wollte so glaubte er doch, dass es vielleicht doch besser wäre. Oh, ich erinnere mich noch genau wie wütend Sirius war als im von Schritt zu Schritt den er mehr in diesem Haus machte, bewusster wurde, dass Peter für den Tod seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau verantwortlich war. Dennoch konnte ich ihn beruhigen und ihn überreden nicht nach Peter zu suchen."

„Ja aber..." warf Ron ein doch Remus berichtete weiter:

„Sirius und ich trennten uns darauf hin wieder doch was wir beide schon von weiten sahen waren zwei weitere dunkle Zeichen am nächtlichen Himmel. Jenny und ihre ungeborene Tochter waren tot, wie Lily und James. Getötet von Todessern, die letzte Tat auf Befehl ihres Herren. Dessen letzter Befehl."

Damit ging er wieder einige Schritte weiter und blickte auf ein weiteres Grab. Während Ron und Harry ihn nur interessiert ansahen fiel Hermine als einzige auf, dass der Mann vor ihnen Tränen in die Augen bekam. Doch den Jungs welchen dies nicht aufgefallen war fragten nur:

„Wenn das eine Zeichen den Tod von Jenny zeigte was bedeutete dann das andere Mahl?"

Daraufhin gab Remus Lupin keine Antwort. Schweigend wendete er sich ab und ging seines Weges eine ihm wohl bekannte Melodie pfeifend. Während Harry und Ron ihm nur verwirrt nachguckten eilte Hermine zu dem Grab welches ihr ehemaliger Lehrer zuletzt betrachtet hatte. Und sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den mund. Nun betrachteten auch Ron und Harry den Grabstein und waren nicht minder überrascht. Es erklärte allerdings auch die Frage welches das zweite Zeichen war:

Schweigend betrat Remus sein kleines Häuschen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Immer noch die Melodie pfeifend ging er die Treppe nach oben und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Die Haustür öffnete sich abermals und Harry, Hermine und Ron betraten ebenfalls das Haus.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lupin verheiratet war..." meinte Ron immer noch ein wenig überrascht.

„Naja, würde man auch nicht wirklich vermuten wenn man weiß, dass er ein Werwolf ist." Entgegnete ihm Harry.

Hermine sagte nichts sie beeilte sich nur Remus zu folgen. Auch die Jungs schickten sich an die Treppen hoch zu kommen. In seinem Zimmer fanden sie Remus welcher auf dem Boden saß und eine Schachtel mit Bildern ausgeschüttet hatte. Vorsichtig betraten die beiden Jugendlichen den Raum und betrachteten ebenfalls die Bilder. Die Jugendlichen machten große Augen. Alles Bilder von Remus und den anderen. Bilder von Hochzeiten. Hermine lächelte und betrachtete weiter die Bilder.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie als sie auf ein bilder aufmerksam wurde.

Auf dem Bild sah man Sirius und James, die vielleicht 17 Jahre als waren und zwischen ihnen ein Mädchen welche um beide einen Arm hatte und lächelte, während die beiden Jungs eher gequält aussahen. Remus lachte leicht.

„Das ist Melina. Melina Castlereighn. Sie war die Exfreundin von James und von Sirius. Sie war die einzige die es geschafft hat ausnahmsweise mal die beiden nach ihrer Nase tanzen zu lassen. James und Sirius waren unglaubliche Playboys, bis sie Melina trafen. Ein Mädchen das es geschafft hat die beiden gegeneinander auszuspielen. Nachdem waren Sirius und James, nachdem sie sich wieder vertragen hatten fast nicht wieder zu erkennen. James hatte ab da sowieso nur noch Augen für Lily und Sirius... der hielt sich ab der 6. eher an Jenny."

„Was ist mit dieser Melina geschehen?"

Abermals seufzte Remus.

„Melina war schon zur Schulzeit eine berühmte Sängerin. Nach der Schule ging ihre Karriere steil nach oben und sie wurde ein weltbekannter Star. Doch auch sie war letztlich ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und dadurch dass sie auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit stand, sehr wichtig für den Orden da sie viele Leute wach rütteln konnte. Das machte sie natürlich auch noch zu einer perfekten Zielscheibe von Voldemort. Sie wurde ermordet zwei Monate vor Harrys Geburt."

„Remus eines verstehe ich einfach nicht." Begann Harry.

Alle schauten ihn fragend an und Harry fuhr fort.

„Wenn du und Sirius beide wussten, dass Peter Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern war. Warum hast du nicht versucht Sirius vor Askaban zu retten warum hast du nicht geglaubt, dass er unschuldig ist?"

„nun Harry, Sirius konnte sehr aggressiv werden. Ich wusste dass die Potters tot waren und Peter war Schuld. Doch auch Jenny war tot. Und danach berichtete man mir das Sirius Peter umgebracht haben soll, mit den ganzen Muggel auf dieser Straße. Ich wusste dass er für den Tod deiner Eltern nichts konnte aber, auch wenn ich mich fast dafür schäme, ich habe Sirius den Mord an Peter und diesen Muggeln damals durchaus zugetraut und deswegen glaubte ich nicht, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Ach so..."

Das klang in der Tat logisch für die Anwesenden. Während Ron und Harry bedächtig nachdachten schaute Hermine sich weiter Bilder an.

„Der hier sieht ja fast so aus wie du!" entgegnete Hermine bei einem bild und zeigte es Remus welcher grinste.

„Ja, das ist mein kleiner Bruder. Romulus. Leider ist auch er gestorben. Außnahmsweise mal nicht durch Voldemorts Hand. Romulus und seine Frau, welche Peters Schwester Caroline Pettigrew war, starben bei einem Autounfall in London."

„Und wer ist das?" fragte sie auch wenn sie schon glaubte die Antwort zu wissen.

Das Bild zeigte eine Braut im langen weißen Kleid. Ihre lila Haare hochgesteckt und mir Blumen geschmückt und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Das war das einzige Bild ohne Bräutigam und deswegen glaubte sie auch zuordnen zu können wessen Braut das war. Remus wurde wieder sehr traurig und nahm das Bild in die Hand um es selbst genauer zu betachten.

„Liu... Liu Lupin..."

Die beiden Jungs betrachteten nun auch das Bild. Das war also die Frau welche vorhin in dem Grab lag welches Remus angeguckt hatte. Liu Lupin, geborene Willis, Remus' Ehefrau. Da drängte sich Ron wieder eine Frage auf. Vorsichtig fragte er etwas leiser:

„Ähm... wusste sie das... das...du..."

Remus lächelte schwach.

„Ja sich wusste dass ich ein Werwolf war. Sie wusste es seit der 6.. Sie... sie hatte damals schreckliche Angst. Sie fürchtete nichts mehr als Werwölfe und dennoch ließ sie mich nicht alleine..."

Noch eine weile betrachtete er das Bild und legte es dann wieder zu den anderen. Er wischte sie einmal kurz mit den Ärmel über die Augen um seine Tränen zu verbergen, setzte wieder sein Lächeln auf und stand auf.

„Habt ihr Hunger?"

Die drei sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an, nickten aber dann. Schweigend verließ Remus den Raum um in die Küche zu gehen. Als er aus dem Zimmer war schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und die drei jugendlichen folgten ihm schließlich. Remus begann zu kochen und leise sang er vor sich hin, ein lied welches ihm immer wieder geholfen hatte nicht zu verzweifeln und weiter zumachen. Auch jetzt half es ihm auch wenn er wusste dass er nun ganz alleine war. Alle seine Freunde waren tot, jene die ihm immer geholfen haben seine zu Probleme zu überwinden, er war jetzt alleine und doch waren sie alle bei ihm. Wenn er dieses Lied sang.

"Aber eins kann mir keiner...

eins kann mir keiner,

ein kann mir keiner nehmen

und das ist die pure Lust am Leben!"

THE END


End file.
